Playing with Fireside
by Animegx43
Summary: Since moving to Maple Drive, Phineas and Ferb haven't made new friends, which is why they're excited to be going back to school. What kind of impression will they make at their new school, and what kind will a group of girls make for them? -Prequel story to the series.
1. Time to go to school

Playing with Fireside.

Chapter 1: Time to go to school.

* * *

**Important note: This story takes place about 2 years before the events of the show itself. So this means...**

**Phineas and Ferb are about 10, since I believe they're 12 on the show.  
Candace would be 13 or so.  
Perry the Platypus (I assume) is 3, depending how old he was when he was adopted.  
Phineas and Ferb haven't met their best friends yet (Isabella, Buford, Baljeet).**

**I wrote a song in this first chapter. Since I can't actually make a tune for this, feel free to use your imaginations.**

* * *

September 5th. A date many children fear in Danville, for it is the day they must go back to school. The day their summer vacation offically ends.

Ironically, the two boys who love summer vacation more then anyone are actually excited to go back to school. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, the two step-brother's who've only been living on Maple Drive for a few weeks, having been spending everyday of their summer enjoying adventures with themselves. Now that school is back in session and their 104 day vacation is over, they have 261 days to make new friends to have fun with for next summer.

Although still sleeping soundly in their beds, as soon as their alarm clock makes its *beeping* sound, the Phineas and Ferb spring right up with smiles on their faces.

"Good morning, Ferb!" Phineas says with cheer. "And good morning to you too, Perry!"

"Krrrrr..." Says the young platypus.

"Well, Ferb! The day has come! Summer is behind us, but school is in front of us! But this won't be like any other year, where we're bored stiff from our lessons. This year, we're going to make friends with as many kids as possible to make next summer even greater! Now sure, you and I had fun this summer, but that doesn't mean no one else should!"

Happy and full of pep, Phineas begins to sing a tune.

**"We did plenty and we had alot of fun,  
but there's one thing that we failed to do.  
And that was to invite some others,  
so it was just me and you!"**

**"Sure we saw many kids this year, but  
****to make them our friends, we didn't even tried!  
Now I want to put in the effort,  
but I'm going to need you by my side!"**

Now fully inspired and agreeing with his brother, Ferb jumps off his bed and follows his brother downstairs.

**"Brother, it's time to get our the books,  
and stop swimming in a pool!  
For it's time to go learn and play with others!"**

**"Ferb! Let's go to school!"**

With both boys downstairs, they quickly eat up their breakfest in the kitchen, packed their lunches that their mother made for them into their backpacks, and are raring to go.

"Ok, boys!" Lawrence, their father, says. "Are you two ready to go to school?"

"You bet'cha!" Phineas answers.

"You know, Vivian was telling me that her little girl goes to the same school you two are going to." Linda comments. "Don't think you boys have met her yet, so look out for a girl name Isabella."

"Will do! Ferb, let's get going!"

As Phineas and Ferb leave the kitchen, their sister, Candace, is feeling a little depress with the fact that summer is over.

"How am I suppose to bust my brothers when we go to different schools?" She asks herself.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Phineas and Ferb are quickly on their way to Danville Elementary, where their soon-to-be-new-friends are waiting for their arrival. The two boys are very clearly excited for this, especially as they get closer and closer to their new school, where they can see some new young faces on their way as well.

**"Happy friends, sad friends,  
we won't discriminate!  
For you and I plan to  
befriend all of the Tri-State...area."**

"Poorly done there, Phineas." Lawrance interrupts. "Take it from someone who knows his musicals."

At last, the Flynn-Fletcher boys are arriving at their new school, and they see many new faces as expect. Some kids are playing hopscotch, some are on the playground, they even spot a Fireside Girl helping an old lady across the street before class.

"Alright! I'm already seeing promise here!" Phineas says with delight.

However, what they don't see is that after the Fireside Girl left the old lady on the other side of the street, she reaches into her purse to find something, only to struggle with actually finding it.

It seems that after the Fireside Girl, Adyson Sweetwater, helped the old lady, she managed to take the lady's coin purse, and chuckles ast her success. Unfortunately for her, she becomes very disappointed after checking the contents. Two lonely quarters.

"Pff. Small potatoes." Adyson says as she throws the quartes on the ground.

As soon as she drops the coins, another Fireside Girl, Ginger Hirano, comes to tap Adyson's shoulder to get her attention, and then points to where two bullies, one of whom is Buford Van Stromm, are deciding which of three nerdy boys, one of whom is Baljeet, to bully. Buford then makes a decision. He grabs the other bully by the leg, holds him upside down, and starts shaking any lose change that falls out of the bully.

"Milk is on me today, nerds!" Buford says, prompting the other boys to cheer at Buford.

After witnessing how Buford easily made more money then Adyson, Ginger picks up the coins on the ground and pass them back Adyson.

"Every cent counts." Ginger says, which also angers Adyson to a degree.

At long last, Phineas and Ferb have arrived at their new school. Seeing nothing but promise so far, they have yet to be discouraged to befriend with everyone at their new school. Confident that the boys are going to be fine, Lawrence feels safe that his two sons will have a great day and leaves after telling them he will pick them up afterwards. They've arrived just on time, for as soon as their father leaves, the first school bell rings.

**"We now have 261 days before summer."**

**"To me, that sounds cruel."** Ferb sings.

**"Yes, but that's enough time to make new friends!  
Ferb, it's time to go to school!"**

**"Yes, Ferb! It's time to go...to school!"**

With their first day just in front of them, Phineas and Ferb walk into the front gates as they watch everyone else go in as well. However, two girls diliberately don't go into the school right away. As Phineas and Ferb go inside, the two Fireside girls watch and get themselves familiar with the boy's faces.

"More money, I see." Adyson says. "We better get their names."

"We'll get them." Ginger adds. "Maybe they'll do better then old grannies."

Feeling insulted by her comment, Adyson gives Ginger a hard slap to the back of the head to get even with her. In any case, it's time for them to go inside, for they have work to do.

* * *

**And here you have it. The first chapter of my next big story. I don't plan on finishing chapter two until I completely finish my other story, "To Be Human". This here is just to let you know what Ihave planned next. I may or may not want to change the name of this story later.**

**This story will be about how Phineas and Ferb will fit in with their new school, meet their best friends, and of course, how they met the Fireside Girls. I feel this story will be interesting. But after my work with "To Be Human", I may have some big expectations for this story.**

**If you have any other questions regarding this story, feel free to ask on the reviews and I'll see if I can answer them or not. Until then, you may continue reading my other stories.**

**Ciao for now.**

**(PS: If you have questions relating to To Be Human, please don't ask it on this story here. Ty.)**


	2. Donations

Playing with Fireside.

Chapter 2: Donations

* * *

**I'm not use to writing a story without disclaimers for using OC's. All I can say is that I don't own any of the cann characters. :P **

* * *

"So this is our new school, huh?" Phineas asks. "Not too shabby."

After entering their new school, Phineas and Ferb begins to look around the hallway, which is currently filled with many other children. All of their are happy and chatting with their friends, talking about alot of the things they did during the summer. it's a shame that their smiles will disapear when classes start.

Since nothing has started yet, the two boys decides to walk around to try and find someone to be their first new friend. Interestingly enough, the first one they decide to approach was the bully on the schoolyard, Buford.

"Hey. I can tell you guys are new. Never seen your face before." Buford says. "And by the way your faces are arranged, that's easy to tell."

"Thanks. I think..." Phineas says. "Anyway, I'm Phineas, and this is my brother, Ferb. Hey Ferb! We just introduced ourselves to someone new!"

To celebrate for making a new friend already, Ferb takes out some confetti and throws it into the air. So far, they've got a good start.

"Yeah...well I'm Buford, and this here is Baljeet." Buford then slams his fist onto the locker next to him and forces it to open up, revealing a short Indian boy stuffed inside. "Baljeet, say hi to Phinerb and Fernias."

"Actually, I think they said-"

"Yeah, I don't feel like remembering their names perfectly right now."

"Well Ferb, looks like we've made two brand new friends in just 2 minutes. To think we still have school year."

"Time is our friend Today." Ferb answers.

"Anyway, since you two are newbies here, I suppose I have to tell you how things work around here." Buford says.

"What, like how the school rules work?" Phineas asks.

"Nah, nah, nah. Wrong. I mean how 'THEIR' rules work."

"'Their' rules?"

Before anything else can be explained to Phineas, the four boys suddenly hear a very loud scream coming from the hallway. An older boy comes running through the halls and pass Phineas and Ferb.

"THEY'RE COMING! THE GIRLS ARE COMING!" The boy screams. "AND THEY HAVE NEWS!"

Although the children in the halls were calm and having fun before class, the instant they all heard the boy scream, every kid begins to panic and scream, with weaker minded kids even begining to run around like chickens with their heads cut off. After a moment of horror, the children all begin to line up next to each other and in front of their lockers. This includes Buford, who then pulls Baljeet out of his locker.

"You're going to need your lunch money back." Buford says as he gives the nerdy boy his money back.

"Thank you." Baljeet says before standing next to Buford.

"Hey, what's going on?" Phineas asks.

"Just stay quiet and line up next to me and Buford."

"Well, Ferb is great at being quiet." Phineas says while Ferb waves his hand.

Deciding to do what they were told, Phineas and Ferb went on to stand between Buford and Baljeet. Immidiately afterward, two girls, enter the hallway, who instantly bring fear to the rest of the children. Both wearing orange shirts and berets, brown skirts, and sashes around them, this image is bad news for everyone.

"Psst. Why are we standing still for them? Who are they?" Phineas asks.

"That's Adyson and Ginger." Baljeet says. "They're two of the Fireside Girls of Danville."

"Fireside Girls? Oh, man they make such great cupcakes! Me and Ferb can eat those all day! Ain't I right Ferb?"

Before Ferb can open his mouth, Baljeet covers his mouth to keep him quiet. At this time, Adyson and Ginger finally gets everbody's attention.

"Hi, everyone! Hope you had a good summer!" Adyson says. "Unfortunately, that's all in the past now. Me and Ginger here have to talk to you all about the future."

"But first, some good news and bad news!" Ginger says. "The good news: Last year, the money we got overall through funraisers and donations managed to reach a new yearly record!"

"The bad news..." Adyson interrupts. "...is that we still didn't make enough for us to reach our actual goal. So now we want to break our new record. This means we need more donations and we want to start collecting them right away. You all know the drill!"

Making her pressence known, another Fireside Girl, a short girl with blond hair, stands out of the crowd with a large brown sack and begins walking around the hallway.

"Put your donations into Katie's bag there. We'll know if you don't contribute."

One by one, the Katie walks through the hall to collect everyone's 'donations' while Buford and Baljeet gets their money out as well. Buford then looks to his side and remembers that he forgot to mention something to the newbies.

"You guys need to get some money out."

"I don't have any. Ferb?" Phineas asks, to which Ferb quickly checks his pockets. Nothing. "Nope, we've got zip."

"Oh boy. I don't envy you two."

Eventually, the Fireside Girls reach the four boys. Buford and Baljeet drops their money into the bag as requested,but before the girls move on, they wait for Phineas and Ferb to make a donation as well.

"Come on, we've got other kids to collect from." Adyson says impatiently.

"Sorry, but me and my brother don't have anything to donate." Phineas explains.

"Half your lunch money will work then."

"Yeah, that won't work either. Me and ferb brought our own lunches Today."

Hearing that neither of the boys are able to make a 'donation' angers Adyson. However, after getting a good look at Phineas and Ferb's face...

"Oh, you two are the new kids!" Adyson realizes. "Well, I guess your ignorance is forgivable Today, but remember that from this point on, you'll have to remember to bring some money to give us a daily donation."

"Yeah, about that. Me and Ferb don't have much of an allowence, so we're won't be able to give you girls much. Sorry."

Upon hearing that Phineas and Ferb aren't willing to donate, the children in the hallway all gasp, including Buford and Baljeet. Phineas and Ferb may not realize it, but they've made a horrible mistake.

"Well boys, I know you two are new and all, but we can't make any exceptions." Adyson explains. "We'll deal with you later when we collect donations from everyone one-"

Suddenly, the school bell rings, meaning that classes are about to start, giving the children an excuse to run away with their tails between their legs, meaning the Fireside Girls won't be able to collect anymore 'donations' at this time.

"Oh, you boys are going to suffer BIG for this. Let's go, girls."

With no more money left to collect and with classes starting up soon, the Fireside Girls leave Phineas and Ferb to get ready for classes themselves, but from how they stated it, the boys can tell that this isn't the last they'll be seeing of them.

"Well, at least they were subtle about stealing our lunch money." Ferb says.

"Yeah. Wait! They were trying to rob us?" Phineas asks.

* * *

**Chapter two. Hope you liked it.**

**So yeah, clearly The Fireside Girls are corrupted, but keep in mind that this is a prequel story, so it's not like they've become evil. It's more like they WERE evil. Also, I'M evil. hehehe.**

**I don't know why, but I like the idea of making Adyson particularly bad, hence her agrression in this chapter. How bad will the other girls be? Will their be one who's actually good? How will this affect Isabella's role in the story when I start to include her?**

**And of course, will Phineas and Ferb make more friends? Wait until next chapter. until then, ciao.**


	3. Don't Cross Them

Playing with Fireside.

Chapter 3: Don't Cross Them

* * *

**None of the characters belong to me. They belong to Disney.**

**And I wish I could fill up the top note better then this. :P**

* * *

Nothing particularly exciting happened during class, which was unfortunate for Phineas and Ferb. However, now that it's time for recess, children are free to run wild, interact with each other, and forget what they learned in math class. This is everyone's favourite part of the school day. To Phineas and Ferb, this is like a 20 minute summer break, which means they have enjoy it while they can.

"Alright Ferb. We've made two new friends so far. That's still two more then what we started with. How do you propose we can get our names out."

Ferb answers this buy taking out a small laptop computer, showing finishes desgins for some sort of Ferris Wheel. Obviously, he's suggesting that they build something.

"Hmm...I like the idea, but we don't have time to build something completely new right now. So I guess we'll have to use something old. Send an Email to our movers and have them bring one of our rides that we can just set up here. Until then, let's socialize by ourselves."

Ready to enjoy their first Recess of the year, the two boys take their begin to take first steps on the tarmac, where kids are playing basketball, foor square and whatever. However...

"Hold on there, boys!"

Before they can meet anyone new, they get called by some kids they've already met, the Fireside Girls.

"Sorry for interrupting your recess, but we have some unfinished business with you guys." Adyson says. "We have to put into your heads what happens if you don't pay up. Girls?"

In mere seconds, the other whip out a bunch of rope and quickly tie up Phineas and Ferb. This can be done easily since there's 5 girls tieing up Phineas and Ferb. The Fireside Girls have clearly earned their rope tieing patch.

"I'm guessing you don't want to be friends?" Phineas asks.

* * *

"Yeah, this here answers my question."

Only a few minutes later, Phineas and Ferb have been dragged back inside the school, inside the girls washroom, and have been each tied up in a stall, and hung overneath with their heads inches away from toilet water.

"All studens at Danville Elementary are at threat of suffering a similar torture everyday." Adyson explains. "This can be avoided by doing what we say, when we say it. Now we're going to leave you two here while that knowledge stays in your head along with the blood that gets rushed down in there."

Giggling and laughing for a job well done, the Fireside Girls leave the embarrissed Flynn-Fletcher brothers alone, expecting them to be found by an innocent girl or to land head first in toilet water.

"You know while we're hanging like this, I have to say that I never took you for the kicking and screaming type, Ferb."

Before they even realize it, another girl does indeed make their way inside the washroom and finds the boys. However, this girl is another Fireside Girl, but unlike the others, this one looks more...timid, looking more sad compared to the others. She's a short, brunnette girl with glasses who actually cares for Phineas and Ferbs well being.

"Umm..sorry for what my friends did. They can get a bit carried away sometimes." The girl says.

"Yeah, i know that feeling. This one time, me and Ferb were only trying to break the sound barrier with remote control airplanes, but we actually destroyed it instead."

"You...WHAT? Uhh...nevermind, just let me help you guys down."

As promised, the little Fireside Girl gives Phineas a hand and carefully unties him without causing any injuries. Then, with Phineas free, the two manages to get Ferb down with less effort needed. With the boys free, they quickly sneak out of the girls washroom before anyone can see them.

"Well Ferb, I'd say we've just met our third new friend. What's your name, anyway? I'm Phineas, and this is Ferb."

"Oh, you want to be friends?" The girl asks. "Umm...ok. I'm Gretchen. Co-leader of troop 46231."

"Co-leader? Then is that one girl your boss?"

"No, Adyson and the others doesn't usually listen to what I say. Although because they do everything our troop leader says anyway, they can do whatever they want." Gretchen explains. "It's...not exactly what I signed up for."

Before anything else can come from this, the three kids here the school bell ring. With all the time they've spent talking, not to mention the whole bathroom scenero, Phineas and Ferb have missed their first recess.

"Aww, man!" Phineas says with displeasure. "Well, at leat we met a new friend like we wanted to. Talk to you later, Gretchen, and thanks for helping us."

Needing to get back to class, Phineas and Ferb give Gretchen a quick wave and begin to make their way back to class. Although the Fireside Girl is happy knowing the boys are alright, she can't help be feel sad about how her old friends tried to harm her new friends. The poor girl is in the wrong crowd and she knows it.

* * *

Some time later...

"Alright students! I know it's our first day back, but I'd like to review what you all remember from last year with a pop math quiz!" The female teacher says.

"Ughh..." The children in the class say together.

Despite their complaints, each student is given their quiz and are expected to complete them. Fortunately, being as smart as they are, Phineas and Ferb have no trouble with their quiz, so this will just be a breeze for them.

As the boys write their test, they notive something going on around the classroom. Notes are being passed around. They spin eyes around and notice how the notes are either coming from a Fireside Girl they've met earlier, or is given to one of them. Eventually, one of the notes is tossed onto Ferb's desk. The note was given to him by Ginger, who happens to be sitting next to him.

_"Psss. Adyson is in the front. Make sure she gets it."_ Ginger whispers.

Although he probably shouldn't, Ferb gets tempted to take a look at what's written in the note. It's a list of number, written from the top of the page to the bottom. Then, Ferb notices what he's written on his quiz. The numbers on the note, they're the answers to the quiz.

In response to what Ginger is asking him to do, Ferb tosses the note back to Ginger's desk.

_"Hey! I can't reach Adyson, so you need to pass this to her for me."_

"I'm not going to do it. It would be cheating." Ferb finally says.

_"I don't care. Just take it!"_

"I'LL take it, Miss Hirano!"

Noticing that Ginger is trying to pass a note, the teacher catches her and takes the note away. She quickly realizes that Ginger was trying to pass the answers to the quiz around.

"Cheating on the first day back? Shame on you! To think I have to give a student detention on the first day back."

Displeased by her student, the teacher takes away Ginger's cheat sheet and returns to her desk, expecting to see Ginger after school. Naturally, Ginger isn't pleased by this, nor is several other of the Fireside Girls, who're now giving Ferb a death stare.

"The one time I speak rather then act, and I'm going to get my butt kicked for it!" Ferb says to himself.

Then, another note is comes flying and lands on Ferb's desk. This time, it's a more plesent one. It reads...

_'-I'm sure you'll feel better at lunch when we get amusement ride ready.'_

Ferb turns around and sees that the note was written by his brother, Phineas, who's trying to cheer Ferb back up again. While Ferb is starting to fear the Fireside Girls of the school, he knows that Phineas has the right idea. There's no reason that he has to be scared or upset, for once the lunch hour comes, every student, and maybe even teacher, will come to Phineas and Ferb to have fun and become their friends.

* * *

**YAY! Chapter 3 is finally up!**

**I was orginally hoping to finish this chapter yesterday, but due to laziness, World of Warcraft, and a sudden cold I've gotten, I couldn't do to much.**

**Anyway, so now you've seen how brutel the Fireside Girls were, and how they even team up in class. Can they do worse then that? WILL they do worse then that? Will they beat up Ferb? And finally, what will Phineas and Ferb do at lunch break?**

**...**

**Oh, crap. I've got as many cliffhangers here as my last story. Didn't mean to do that.**

**Anyway, read, review, and ciao! **


	4. Impressing The Kids

Playing with Fireside.

Chapter 4: Impressing The Kids.

* * *

**Wow, i actually have something i wanna say real quick.**

**If you ask me a question in the comments, be sure you're logged in so I actually CAN answer them.**

* * *

Lunch hour finally arrives, the boring math quiz is over, and the Fireside Girls are no longer watching the boys like a hawk. This means that the boys are finally free to make new friends at their own pace. Of course their own speed means setting up giant metal contraptions in about 30 minutes However, since they don't have too much time, they have to remake an old project using the same parts. Fortunately, their delivery men managed to get get those same parts and brought them over to the school right on time.

"Well, that's everything. Enjoy." The deilvery man says to Phineas. "Actually, aren't you a little young to be using this stuff?"

"Yes, Yes I am." Phineas answers. "Wow, why do I suddenly have the feeling I'm going to be aksed that for years to come?"

Regardless of that thought, Phineas and Ferb now have everything they need o bring some excitement to the school. The parts they were given are 9 large metal cube, all the same size. These devices were made in advance, so the only thing that needs to be done is put them together. This is done simply by pushing each block together in a 3 by 3 square.

"Ok, it looks like its ready. I just need to push the button and..." But before Phineas pushes the button on a remote, he notices that Ferb is still a little upset about what happened earlier. "Oh, Ferb. Try not to think about those girls. Look, if it makes you feel better, you can turn on the machine."

Happy by the offer, Ferb accepts the remote, pushes the red button on it, and says..."Ahhhhh...much better."

Upon pushing the button, the cubes begin to react, expand, and reshape. As the machine reform to its true form, it quickly catches the attention of the other children in the schoolyard. When the machine finishes its transformation, everyone looks at it with joy.

* * *

Elsewhere on the schoolyard, where the Fireside Girls are hanging out...

"So not only did Ginger get in trouble, but I most likely failed that quiz." Adyson says. "If the toliet trap didn't teach them anything, I say we move , she obon to something a bit more extreme. I need ideas, girls."

As the other Fireside Girls try and plot a way to get revenge on Phineas and Ferb, the sole Fireside Girl who doesn't want to bring harm to anyone is sadden that she's the only one on the boy's side.

"Maybe we can just...you know...cut them some slack?" Gretchen suggests.

However, the other girls aren't too impressed by the idea.

"All oppose?" Adyson asks.

"Nay!" The other girls say together.

And now, Gretchen feels even lonelier.

Before a decision can be made to decide what they will do, another Fireside Girl comes running into the room as fast as she could. Judging by how she's huffing and puffing, she's obviously been running as fast as she could.

"Holly, what's wrong?" Gretchen asks.

"You girls will NOT believe this! Quickly! Outside!" Holly says as she runs back outside. The others decide to follow after her.

* * *

"O...M...G." Adyson says.

Before them, covering much of the school yard is a large bumper car station, with nearly every child in the school waiting in line to get onto a car. Due to the size of it however, the line is moving surprisingly fast. This may very well be the largest bumper car ride ever made.

"Wow, I never knew our school had so much room." Katie says.

Getting close to the ride itself, the girls quickly discover who're actually responsible for this thing.

"Okay, single file everyone! There's plenty of room and time for everyone to have a turn!" Phineas says.

Phineas and Ferb. The two boys the girls have been giving trouble to all day, have managed to set up some bumper cars onto the school. This is beyond belief to the girls. In fact, due to how surreal this really is, they aren't quite sure if it IS real.

"Oh boy! And here I thought those two were just a couple of dweebs." A chubby boy with a camera says.

Stepping out in front of him, Adyson says in a firm voice..."Irving, give me the camera!"

Knowing the Firesides Girls as well as anyone else, Irving fears for his well being and hands his camera over to the girls before making a mad dash out of the scene. With the now stolen camera, Adyson begins to take some pictures of the bumper cars that phineas and Ferb have brought over.

"Alright girls. We'll deal with them later." Adyson announces. "I want the boss to see these pictures first."

"But she didn't show up for school today?" Gretchen says.

"She said she would be there for the Fireside meeting after school. Until then, we wait."

With big news to bring up later and having nothing to do for the time being, the group walks back to the school to finish up their lunches. Gretchen is a little hesitant because she wantsto join her new friends on the bumper cars. However, she knows her loyalty, so she ultimately decides to follow the girls back inside.

* * *

By the end of the day, long after the bumper car ride 'mysteriously disappeared', children come flooding out of the school upon the final bell includes Phineas and ferb, who both feel that they've made alot of progress in their long-term goal.

'Well Ferb, we definitely made an impression on everyone today." Phineas says. "We may have to keep an eye out for those Fireside Girls, but hopefully, we can call them friends someday. Until then, I'm sure everyone will be talking about us tomorrow."

As they see their father drive up onto the curb, the boys get into the backseat, since Candace is sitting in the front. They also find Candace's best friend, Stacy Hirano sitting in the back too.

"Hi guys! Enjoy your first day back?" Stacy asks.

"Stacy, they are the enemy! Don't get drawn in by them too easily." Candace says.

"Yes boys, how WAS your day?" Lawrence asks. "I'm not used to seeing you boys not being at home anymore."

"Oh we had a great time today! Sure, it was a little rough at first when these Fireside Girls tried to steal from us and-

"FIRESIDE GIRLS!?" Stacy shouts, suddenly losing her cool. "WHERE?"

"Huh? No, no there's no Fireside girls here."

"FIRESIDE GIRLS!? AAHHHHH!"

Without hesitation, Stacy opens and jumps through the car door, making a skillful roll to avoid injury. She then runs to the other side of the road and hides herself in a large bush, keeping an eye out for any Fireside Girls. Obviously, Stacy has a big fear of them. Fortunately for her, Lawrence stops the car and turns back around to find her. Of course, the fact she did that at all is a big surprise to everyone in the car.

"That was something I expected from Candace." Ferb says.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Downtown Danville, the group of Fireside Girls make their way to their offical lodge where they plan to hold a meeting to discuss recent events. Adyson has one thing in particular that she wants to bring up. The group also includes Ginger, who supposably got in trouble earlier.

"Hey, how did you get out of detention anyway? Gretchen asks.

"All we did was show her the picture of our teacher going to the movies with her boyfriend." Ginger says. "Then, we told her if she didn't let me out of detention, we would all show the picture to her husband."

The thought of the alternative option makes the other Fireside Girls giggle at the evil thought. Once again, Gretchen doesn't feel good about what they did.

"Alright girls! Our fearless leader said she would here already." Adyson informs. "Let's not keep her waiting."

Without wasting anymore time, the girls enter the lodge, where they find their troop leader waiting for them. With an evil smile on her face, the troop leader gives her troop members and friends a warm greeting.

"Hi, girls!" The troop leader says. "Wha'cha doin?"

* * *

**Chapter 4. YAY!**

**Yeah. BIG surprise. Isabella is their troop leader. Of course, some of you probably just thought the girls had a really bad leader in the past. Well ladies and gentlemen, that leader sadly IS Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.**

**How bad can she really be? Why is Stacy so deathly afraid of the Fireside Girls? Will I finally get over this cold I've been having lately?**

**You'll know in time. Until then, ciao!**


	5. The Fireside Meeting

Playing with Fireside.

Chapter 5: The Fireside Meeting

* * *

**I got nothing. :P**

* * *

Upon entering their Lodge, the Fireside Girls are greeted by their troop leader, Isabella-Garcia-Shapiro, who's been waiting for her friends.

"Alright girls, thank you for coming." Isabella says to the girls. "I'm now calling the school year's first Fireside Girl meeting. We've got quite a bit to talk about, so let's start from the top of the agenda."

"Hold on! I want to bring something up!" Adyson says.

"Adyson, we have a schedule." Grethcen adds. "To be an organization, we must actually be organ-"

"Hey, what I have to say is important, so I feel that-"

"Girls, girls! Calm down!" Isabella orders. "Gretchen is right. Everyone will have their turn and that includes you, Adyson. Whatever you have to say, wait until the floor is open."

While Adyson sits back down while pouting, Gretchen smiles for finally be listened to for the first time today. In anycase, the meeting to discuss their activities is ready to begin. While Isabella is sitting behind a desk, the other girls find themselves some chairs and begin to listen to their leader.

"So as you girls may already know, we managed to gather our biggest haul of cash yet over the term of last year. Sadly, our goal, which was to give us girls a vacation to Paris France, was a failure. Fortunately, since none of us went, we still have that money. Now I was thinking that instead of using that money to merely enjoy ourselves, we should think of something to remind everyone who's in charge. What do you girls think?"

"What, like hanging a banner with our crest onto the school?" Holly asks.

"Nah, that'll just get taken down by the teachers." Ginger says. "I say we repaint the school to match our group's colour scheme."

"I would say something like blowing up part of the school or something..." Adyson says. "But...that might be a little extreme."

To respond to these suggestions, Isabella says..."Ineffective, orange isn't a good colour for this school, and Adyson, that might be classified as terrorism."

Although the girls are talking about various ways to cause trouble for their school, Gretchen feels a little better knowing that the troop leader isn't willing to go through anything that can be considered illegal. At least SOME moral fiber is still in the Fireside Girls.

"Gretchen, any ideas?" Isabella asks.

"HUH?" Gretchen says, getting caught off-gaurd. "Umm...I don't know...maybe if we discovered something and name it after ourselves, then maybe our names will be remembered. Just saying what comes to mind.

After hearing her right-hand's opinion, an evil smirk grows on Isabella's face.

"This is why your my second in-command." Isabella says, which actually brings an uneasy look on Gretchen's face. "Girls, we have a new goal. One way or another, we are going to rename Danville Elementary. I propose that we name it...Fireside Elementary!"

Naming an entire school after their group? This is an idea that the girls enjoy very much, for it really will place their mark not only on the school, but perhaps all of Danville. Well, every girl except for the one obvious exception, who's clearly not overly happy with the idea. Hoping to discourage the idea, she brings up a fact.

"Don't you girls know how buildings are named?" Gretchen asks everyone. "At most, we can only only name a wing of the school, and even then, we would need ALOT of money, and even if we collected twice as much as we did last year, I doubt we could reach our goal."

"Not true." Adyson interrupts. "Mind if I bring something up now?"

"Of course. Take the stand." Isabella says.

Walking up to Isabella's desk, Adyson tosses a number of photos onto the desk, showing Isabella the pictures of Phineas and Ferb.

"Ew! Is this a picture of boys? The one looks like he has a tortilla chip for a head!"

"No boss. These are the new boys at our school. They failed to give us a donation today, but I think they can help us with our budget crisis."

Isabella continues to look through the photos to see how the boys can help. She eventually finds the image of the entire Bumper Cars station. Although thrown off by it at first, she eventually sports another smile by the image.

"I've seen something like this before." Izzy says. "And I know EXACTLY where you're going with this, Adyson. Girls, I promise you all the entire school!"

* * *

Later, back at the Flynn-Fletcher home, the entire family, as well as Stacy, are enjoyin their dinner as they talk about how their day have been.

"Thanks for having me over for Dinnfer, Mrs. Flynn." Stacy says.

"No problem, Stacy. So boys, how was your first day at your new school?"

"Well, it was rough at first, but overall, it was fun." Phineas says. "We met some bullies, a group of Fireside Girls who-"

"WHERE!?" Stacy screams as she drops to the ground. "Are they gone?"

"Umm...anyway..."Phineas continues. "We;ve learned three new names today, but we got the attention of everyone in the school! Tomorrow, me and Ferb plan on doing better then that."

"Awesome! Glad you two had such a good day." Linda says. "But tell me, why are the Fireside Girls-?

"Fireside Girls?" Stacy asks with quiet tone. "AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Horrified and traumatized, Stacy jumps out of her chair and runs away screaming into another room, leaving the Flynn-Fletcher family completely confused by Stacy's behaviour.

"My meatloaf isn't THAT bad, is it?" Lawrence asks. "Anyway, did you meet any cute girls at school, Ferb?"

"I think some people think me and this Gretchen girl like each other. Know idea why." Ferb says.

* * *

Curious about what happened with her friend, Candace goes looking for her. Although it took her a few minutes, Candace eventually traces Stacy down to the house's panic room, located in the lowest level of the house. Down here, Stacy is comfortly hugging a very old looking teddy bear.

"Stacy, it's one thing to use the panic room, but you do NOT hug Mr. Miggins.

"You don't understand, Candace. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"Wow, you really have issues with the Fireside Girls, don't you? I thought you were one a few years ago."

"I was. But for over 5 years, the group has been corrupted by bad leadership. They now do whatever they want WHENEVER they want, and they don't look kindly at those they view as traitors."

"Oh, they can't be THAT bad."

Oh, no?" Stacy asks. Then, she does something unexpected. Stacy actually takes her hair, and pulls it off of her head to reveal much shorter hair. "When I left, they shaved my head. I've been wearing this wig for 3 years."

"EW! PUT IT BACK ON! PUT IT BACK ON!" Candace demends.

"Those girls are bad news. Don't let Phineas and Ferb anywhere near them! My sister, Ginger, is one of the current ones. I LIVE with a Fireside Girl. I KNOW they're still bad news."

"Hmm...and here i thought I can stop worrying about my brothers now that Summer is over. I better think about this one."

Having alot to think about, which is the well being of her little brothers and the unkown dangers of the Fireside Girls, Candace leaves Stacy alone to think of a way to keep her brothers safe. She's getting her busting urges ready to be release, but this time, she wants to bust the Fireside Girls.

However, before leaving altogether, she re-enters the panic room and snatches the bear away from Stacy.

"Remember. Mr. Miggins is MINE!"

* * *

**Hello world! Author's note time!**

**Sorry if this seems like a slow chapter, I've just been a little lazy lately. Sorry. **

**So the Fireside Girls are going to get started on their big project, which will be to rename the school, and they're going to get Phineas and Ferb involved in it. How will they do it?**

**Actually, I'm going to tell you. Next chapter will have the story's second musical! I'm gonna have fun writing it.**

**Again, sorry if its short, but I'll try and do better next time. Until theb, ciao!**


	6. Your in my School Now

Playing with Fireside.

Chapter 6: Your in my School Now

* * *

**The song and reprise I wrote in this chapter is insired by the disney song, Friends on the Other Side. Just a little trivia fact.**

**YAY! A top author's note worth writing!**

* * *

The very next morning, after waking up, eating breakfast, and petting their pet Platypus, Phineas and Ferb are brought over to their school by their father, and are now looking forward to their second day. After how well everything went yesterday, how can things turn bad? Or at least that's how the boys are seeing it.

"Considering how well things went yesterday, I'm hoping we won't need an invention today, Ferb." Phineas explains. "Although we can always have one brought over just in case. In anycase, this should be a good second day for us."

Without anything else stopping them, Phineas and Ferb enter through the front doors and enter Danville Elementary's hallway. However, as they walk in, the hall suddenly gets quiet. The kids in the halls, everyone who Phineas and Ferb met yesterday, including Buford and Baljeet, who even introduced themselves, are blankly starring at Phineas and Ferb. It looks almost like everyone is actually afraid of them.

"Ok, this was unexpected. I wasn't expecting a red carpet, but I didn't expect to get the cold shoulder either."

Hoping this isn't as bad as it seems, Phineas and Ferb take a few steps forward to talk to someone, only for everyone else to move away from the boys as they get closer.

"Yeah, this is going to be a rough day."

While Phineas and Ferb begin to get upset by the strange occurance, Holly of the Fireside Girls, who's been watching this from a distance, is very pleased. She then walks to the end of the hall and gives Ginger, who's at the other end, a thumbs up. Ginger then signals Isabella, Gretchen, and Adyson with a thumbs up. With the signal given, the three girls enters the room in front of them. The Principle's office.

"Oh, no! What do you girls want this time?" The Principle asks.

"Mr. Martella? We're going to need your office in a bit." Isabella says. "If you let us, we won't share with everyone that you used to shove squirrels down your pants for gambling purposes."

After letting out an annoyed sigh, Principle Martella says..."My mother told me no to watch that gave me too many bad ideas."

* * *

Later, in class, Phineas and Ferb continues to notice how no one is looking calm around them. Some of the kids have even moved to a different desk to keep away from them, and the boys still have no clue why this is.

"Yeah, this is going to be a bad day." Phineas says.

BUZZZZZ..."_Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher."_ Says a voice from the room's intercom._ "Will you please come to the principle's office?"_

The children begin to get spooked once more after hearing that Phineas and Ferb have to see the principle. Although it seems like they've gotten in trouble, there's really something else going on.

* * *

Although they are still learning their way around the school, Phineas and Ferb still manages to find the office, where they hope they can settle whatever has happened without getting in trouble. However, as they reach the outside of the office, they see a Fireside Girl standing outside of it, one that they don't remember seeing from yesterday.

"Ah, the famous Flynn-Fletcher brothers that I've been hearing about lately! It is a pleasure to finally meet you both!"

"Oh, thank you! And you are?" Phineas asks.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! Leader of the Fireside Girl troop 46231."

"Isabella...Hey! Your our neighbor! Our Mom's are friends."

"Yes, that's why its nice that the three of us finally get to meet. Now, if you two would please follow me inside..."

Opening the office door, Isabella tries to greet the boys inside. They take a look inside, only to find that the principle isn't inside at all, but many of the Fireside Girls are waiting inside. This must be for something important if the girls are willing to skip class just to meet here and now.

"Now then, let us have a talk. I'm going to give you boys a chance to practically rule this school! Have all the perks, freedom to do anything you want, you be at the top of the food chain...just step inside!"

Isabella walks inside the office and expects her guests to enter as well. Phineas begins to follow her in, but is pulled away when Ferb grabs him by the arm."

"Ferb, what's wrong?" Phineas asks.

"I don't trust this girl." Ferb says.

"Hey, she hasn't done anything to us yet, so-"

"Phineas, she said she's in charge of the troop that was harrassing us the other day. If those girls are as bad as we saw, then surely THIS one is pure evil. This is obviously a ruse to get us here, so we'll definitely be better off if we just leave right now."

Hearing a lengthy arguement from the boy she expected to of been silent quickly puts an angry frown on Isabella's face. She's not pleased by Ferb's logic at all.

"Well, you've never been wrong before." Phineas says in agreement. "I guess I'll take your word for-"

**"Don't you boys think low of me!"** Isabella sings.  
**"And let me explain why and how!**  
**I'm in charge here, you are nothing!**  
**You two boys are in my school now!"**

_"You two are in her school now!"_

"Sorry for being rough, guys." She says pulls Phineas and Ferb into the office. "This is important business. I'm sure you understand." She then pushes the two right inside and slams the door.

**"Take a seat right there boys!  
You've got nothing to fear.  
For in just a moment from now,  
You'll know just why you're hear!"**

"I can make you suffer,  
for I control your fate!  
But if you two accept my deal..."

She then wraps her arms around Phineas and Ferb's shoulder in a friendly manner.

**"You'll both be happy, just you wait!"**

Jumping up and over the principle's desk, she lands butt first on the chair and spins around on it. Adyson then passes a couple of files to Isabella, who begins flipping through them.

**"We've studied, and studied, and studied you two!  
I know your likes, your past, and the colour of your shoes!"**

**"Now lets look back, down on memory lane!  
When we do, I'll tell you what you boys will gain!"**

Since the Fireside Girls obviously won't let them leave, the boys decide to play along and listen to Isabella. They are given a couple of chairs and are seated in front of the principle's desk, which is where Isabella is sitting.

"Now lets see what my girls managed to dig up on you, Phineas." Isabella says as she opens up the first file. She begins reading it, and quickly starts to 'tsk tsk tsk'. "Aww, your old man passed away when you were a baby, huh? Sad story."

"Yeah, well what can you do?" Phineas says with a smile, being good spirited by this.

"And that's why you like to live life to the fullest, isn't it? So you can live for both of you. But that's not just it, is it? You want to live for EVERYONE! You want to be the one who smiles for everyone you can't. You, Phineas Flynn, must be Mr. Morale!"

"Mr. Morale? I kind of like that!"

"Anyway, with my girls on your side, I guarantee you that you will increase that smile and morale 10 fold! From this point on, when you need help with one of those giant machines you make, like the one from yesterday, you have the Fireside Girl's help and resources to help."

An impressive offer given to him, Phineas continues his smile becomes very interested in what he's being given.

"Your turn, Fletcher!" She says as she begins to look into the next file. "Parents divourced, traveled from England to America, and being very anti-social? My word, you must be the loneliest boy in the world! To bad it doesn't say anything here if you had a brother or sister at home, because that's the only way for this to get sadder."

Hearing everything Isabella is saying, all of which is true, starts to put a sad look on his face. A boy with only so many faces, Ferb reveals one not even Phineas has seen yet.

"However, having connections to virtually every student in this school, I can easily have you become friends with anyone you wish! I can single handedly kill your loneliness." Isabella explains. "In conclusion boys, I can make you popular, let you have all the fun you want, and give you all the friends you can ever want!"

Both Phineas and Ferb are highly intrigued by this opportunity. As they think about, Isabella slides over a contract.

"All you too have to do is sign your names, making you honourary members of my troop, and your lives will become perfect! And it will all start by me becoming your very best friend. What do you say?"

With Phineas seeing no problem with this, and Ferb being very excited by the chance to make more friends, they each sign there names on the document, which puts a large grin on Isabella's face.

**"Perfect!"** She sings back up again as she jumps onto the table. **"You boys are mine now!"**

"You boys are hers, now!"

**"You boys are MINE now!"**

**"Welcome to the club, boys! We'll soon make the world go 'wow'!**  
**So both of you, get comfy...for you two are in my...school...**

**"NOOOOOW!"**

As Isabella finishes off her lines, the Fireside Girls grab the chairs Phineas and Ferb are sitting in, spin them around, and push them back out in the hall. They are then launched off of their chairs, landing face first onto the hallway floor, as the door...

BAM!

...slams shut.

"Ferb?" Phineas says. "What just happened?"

And Ferb answers..."I think we just made a deal with the devil."

* * *

**End of chapter!**

**I feel late, but due to laziness, writer's block, and college, you can't blame me.**

**Anyway, Phineas and Ferb finally meet Isabella, and she cuts a deal with them. So far, shows great promise for Phineas and Ferb. So how will Isabella and the Fireside Girls benifit from this? I hope you all are smelling an evil plan.**

**The song didn't turn out the way I hoped. I got plans for at least 2 more before this story ends, so I hope they turn out better.**

**Hope you enjoyed this. Until next time, ciao!**


	7. Ferb Tower

Playing with Fireside.

Chapter 7: Ferb Tower

* * *

**If you've been impatient with my updates, feel free to visit my page on deviantart. Its also called Animegx43.**

* * *

A few days after the events at the principle's office, Phineas and Ferb have manage to survive their first week of school. It is now Saturday, which means they are free to spend the day building things like they normally do in the summer, and after the rough week the boys had, they can use the fun. They are now making up some plans for the day in the backyard.

"Ahh, the weekends. I completely forgot they were free days." Phineas says. "And now, we are free to do what any other kid does on a Saturday!"

"Forget everything we learned this week and mindlessly play video games all day long?" Ferb asks.

"Nah, let's save that for tomorrow. I've been itching to build something all week, since we technically didn't build those bumper cars that one day. Now we just need to think of something to make. Any ideas?"

As the boys try to think of something to build for the day, a guest enters the backyard to see them. It's their new 'best' friend, the Fireside Girl troopleader, Isabella.

"Hello boys. Wha'cha doin?" Isabella asks.

"OH! Isabella! It's nice to finally have you come over to our house! Feels like you should've done it much earlier." Phineas says.

"Yeah, well what can you do. Anyway, like I said, wha'cha doin?"

"Well, we've actually been trying to decide on what we should do. Any ideas?"

Isabella becomes pleased by the fact that Phineas is open for suggestions, for it's going to make things very convenient for her. Without letting Phineas or Ferb see, she pulls out a slip of paper and tries to read it without taking it all the way out.

"How about you make..." She says as she tries to read the paper. "...a drop tower!"

"A drop tower? You mean one of those rides where you go up and up and up, then slam into the ground?"

"Uh, yeah, I think that's it."

"Hmm...how about...we build the world's tallest and fasting drop tower then! It can move 100 miles an hour, rise up to the clouds, and we can even call it Ferb tower! Ferb, I know what we're going to do today! Isabella, we may need your girl's help."

With Phineas and Ferb agreeing to help, Isabella becomes more and more satisfied by the deal she made with them.

* * *

After some delivery trucks and other Fireside Girls arrive, construction for Ferb Tower is on its way. As construction begins, Candace Flynn starts watching her brothers build with the Fireside Girl's help, and she is not happy.

"Look at this. I get a good chance to bust my brothers, and yet I actually have to help them. If I have to give up this chance, I hope it won't make me keep trying to bust them for more then 2 more years."

With the Fireside Girls taking action, Candace does the same. Taking out her cellphone,she gives a call to her best friend, Stacy.

"Stace, the Fireside brats are at my house."

"GAHH!" Stacy screams on the other side, followed by silence.

"Stacy, stop hiding under your bed and get over here."

"How did you know?"

* * *

Over time, the drop tower grows taller and taller, but is still being built. With Phineas's leader ship, Ferb's skills, and the assistance from the Fireside Girls, everything is going smoothly and according to schedule. While progress is being made, Isabella takes a step outside of the yard, takes out a cellphone,and makes a call.

"Hello? This is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! I'm just letting you know that it's going to be ready in about an hour."

"Hey Isabella! Get over here! We're done." Phineas shouts.

"Actually, just come by at any time." Isabella says into the phone.

After hanging up, Isabella runs back into the backyard to take a look at Ferb Tower. She finds herself impressed by the results. Built from the ground up, the tower has reached higher then 500 feet. As Isabella looks at the highest point, she sees a bird flying towards it, only to hit the structure and plummet to the ground.

"Alright girls! Who wants a ride?" Phineas asks.

All being impressed by the end results, each of the Fireside Girls raise their hands, wanting a chance to get on the ride. While the kids all jump onto the ride, strap themselves in, and let it bring them up into the air, Candace and Stacy, who are both inside the house now, have been spying on the younger kids.

"Maybe I can just bust my brothers and stop the Fireside Girls that way?" Candace suggests.

"Candace, I thought you wanted to help your brothers?" Stacy says.

"Oh, alright!" Candace says as she stares back out the window. "It looks just like a normal day for Phineas and Ferb. Other then that they've done it rather fast, I can't see them doing anything overly bad."

"You haven't seen them in action yet. They're up to something, and whatever it is, it's big. In fact, since it's Phineas and Ferb, they'll have a chance to do something bigger then anything they've ever done! We just have to be patient and...hey, what's that sound?"

Arriving at the outside at the front of the house comes a large flatbed truck, something that Candace and Stacy can har from the bedroom. They don't put much thought into however and resume spying on the other kids. However, as Isabella goes up higher and higher on Ferb Tower, not to mention the seat she's sitting in, she notices the truck out in front.

"Perfect. They've arrived right on-" Then, after reaching the peak, the ride drops right back down. "TIIIIIIIIMMMMEEEE!"

* * *

A few minutes later, after the tower drops, then raises, then drops again, everyone who's been on the ride begin to feel the full effects of the ride, which includes a combination of nausea and adrenaline. Everyone loved the ride and would go back on again if they could, if only no one was sick from the first time.

"I bet our Mom made snacks by now! Who wants some?"

Being the most sick, Adyson charges over to the bushes and throws up, not being in any mood to eat anything. In anycase, the girls follow Phineas and Ferb back inside to take a rest after the ride. The only exception to this, however, is Isabella. She sneaks to around the house and into the front the front yard, then calls the truckers who're at the front to come to the back.

"This here is what you've came for." Isabella says.

"Dang, that thing is huge! I was told I'd be lugging something big, but that thing is rediculous!" The one trucker says.

"Can you still do it?"

"Of course! I've brought stuff over here before, and I can easily take things away."

"Great. And if you wouldn't mind, could you bring me along? I still have some unfinished business."

Through a difficult, yet interesting process, Isabella and the two trucker manage to take Ferb Tower and move it out onto the front yard, then load it up onto the flatbed. Candace and Stacy themselves see them go through it all and they don't even know how to describe what they just saw.

"This is actually the first time I've ever seen my brother's invention go away right in front of me." Candace says.

"Quick! Let's follow them!" Stacy says.

While Candace and Stacy make a dash out of the room to catch up to Isabella, Phineas walks back outside to discover that Ferb Tower has mysteriously disappeared. Confused, yet unfazed, he goes back into the house and says...

"Ferb! It happened again!"

* * *

As the flatbed moves slowly and carefully to its destination, Candace and Stacy closely follows it on their bikes. The girls eventually follow the truck into an amusement park, which would make sense, since the truck is in fact carrying a ride.

The truck makes its final start, where Isabella jumps out to be greeted by the man in charge of the place. Nearby, Candace and Stacy hide behind the truck to listen into what is happening.

"So what do you say?" Isabella asks. "Did I keep a promise or what?"

"Oh you sure kept your promise, little girl!" The man says. "When I asked for a drop tower, I did not expect to see one in a day. Not to mention the biggest one my eyes have ever seen!"

"And for the right price, it will be yours." Isabella says as she begins to rub her finger and thumb together.

"Can you at least tell me where you got this thing?"

"I could." She says. "But I would have to double the price."

"Oh, alright!" The man says. He then takes out a chequebook, writes one up, and gives it to Isabella. "I believe this is what we agreed on."

"Thank you for your business."

Feeling proud for making her sale, Isabella puts the cheque into her pocket, then begins to walk away with a smug smile. There's no telling how much money she's just made thanks to Phineas and Ferb. Realizing this, Candace grabs Isabella by the shirt as soon as she walks by, then holds her up to the air. This is something Izzy did not expect.

"How DARE you make money off of my brothers!" Candace yells. "They built an amazing contraption and you pawn it off? Have you no shame?"

Although suprised at first, the Fireside Girl is ultimately unfazed by Candace's anger. She then notices that Stacy is right behind Candace.

"Stacy, tell her to let go of me, and I'll have Ginger not bother you at all this weekend."

Happy to be given the offer..."Candace, PLEASE let her go! I need this time off BAD!"

"What? But we can't just let her-"

"Candace, trust me! Whatever we do right now, we'll just make things harder for us later. Especially me!"

Although unhappy by what she has to do, Candace eventually chooses to listen to Stacy and puts Isabella back onto the ground. This is a really hard thing for Candace to do. She may not be able to tolerate her brother's actions, but it still sickens her to her stomach to see a person take advantage of them like this. Even worse, she has to let Isabella do it.

"Oh, so your Phineas and Ferb's sister? Well Missy, let me tell you something. The Fireside Girls practically run Danville! Everything we want, we get. In due time, you will know that as well."

Having nothing left to say to Candace, Isabella begins to skip her way back home, excited to tell her troop about the success of their sale. Stacy remains horrified by what her troops will do next, but Candace remains angry.

"That's it! I'm going to stop busting my brothers for awhile. One way or another, I'm busting those Fireside Girls! Stacy, are you with me!"

"No. No I'm not!" Stacy says as she tries to run away, only to be grabbed and pulled back by Candace.

"Yes...you...are!"

* * *

**Finally done!**

**I did not expect this chapter to be as long as it is. Oh well, why compain about a good thing.**

**So Isabella has started to sell off Phineas and Ferb's inventions. Damn, I'm making her evil. I'm surprised no one has complained about how out of character I've made her. It's almost like you all are remembering that this is a prequel story.**

**I've also managed to get Candace more involved in the story, which I'm glad is being done as well as it is. Hope I can keep that up.**

**Now I know that I already said this at the top of the page, but I've also been drawing things on deviantart, which is part of the reason my story hasn't been updated as frequently as I'd like it too. Feel free to visit it if you'd like.**

**That's all I have to say for now. Ciao.**


	8. Nothing Can Be Done

Playing with Fireside.

Chapter 8: Nothing Can Be Done

* * *

**Unexciting chapters are unexciting. My bad. :P**

* * *

"I STILL can't believe they sold it!"

After returning home after seeing what she saw, Candace begins raging about in her room. While she's always wanted to bust her brothers for doing dangerous things, she's never wanted them to be taken advantage of. As Candace loses her temper, her friend Stacy has no choice but to listen to her.

"Candace, calm down. What can you really do?"

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do! I'm going to go down to their clubhouse and knock some sense to it! What can they do to me that I can't do to them?"

"Candace, don't make me take my wig off again."

In any case, Stacy is right. The last thing they really want to do is give the Fireside Girls an excuse to cause trouble, even though Candace hasn't really seen how far the girls are willing to go, other then shaving Stacy's head. Despite this, Candace isn't willing to do nothing.

"Alright, Stacy! We're going to need to come up with a plan or something. First, maybe we should-

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" Stacy screams as she covers Candace's mouth. She then leans to Candace's ear and says..."_We were out of the house while the Fireside Girls were here. It's not safe to talk here anymore._"

"Stacy, you're making it sound like they've bugged the house."

To prove her point, Stacy points over to the corner of the room's ceiling, where a large security camera is hanging down, watching Candace and Stacy.

"How did I not see that?" Candace asks. "Alright, alright! We'll-" She then remembers that the room is bugged, so she whispers the rest into Stacy's ear. "_We'll go over to Jenny's house later and talk about this then. I'm sure she'll want to be in fanfic story story too."_

_"Candace, did you just break the forth wall?"_

_"Yes. Yes I did."_

* * *

With the sale of the drop tower completed, Isabella quickly makes her way back to the Fireside Lodge to meet up with the girls and share the success of the transaction. As she enters the lodge, most of the girls cheer for her return.

"Girls, we've just made more money in one day then grown ups can make in a few years!" Isabella announces. "I think its safe to say that the Fireside Girls are rich now!"

The declaration of the girls being rich makes them cheer even louder. Some girls jump in the air with cheer, some are getting out large bottles of soda to celebrate, even Gretchen, who although ism't too supportive about all of this, is smiling a little.

"What are we going to do with the cash?" Ginger asks. "Are we going to get a hottub for the lodge or something?"

"Ginger, we've installed one a year ago!" Isabella says.

"We did?"

Isabella then walks over and pushes a red button on the wall. After pushing it, the floor that Adyson is currently standing on begins to move, revealing a large hottub underneath. After losing her balance and the door opens up completely, Adyson falls right into the water, much to her embarressment.

"Anyway, we already decided on what we were using the money for, remember?" Isabella states, now sounding more serious. "We're now going to start our plan to rename Danville Elementary to Fireside Elementary!"

As the others realizes how serious Isabella is getting, they stop partying and take their seats, including Adyson, who is now dripping water all over her chair.

"I plan to make more cash off of the Flynn-Fletcher boys, but money won't be enough. I want each and every one of you to get me as much dirt as possible from the Board of Education! Black mail, bribes, threats, basically everything we've done in the past, I want you girls to do it on everyone who can help us get the school renamed! This is something I really have my heart on now, so this will be our big thing for the year! It's getting late now, but we'll get into more details later. Until then, have a nice day, girls."

With everyone dismissed for the day, the troop begin to leave the lodge. They are all excited with the progress they've been making and are looking forward to the next phase of the plan. After a minute, the only girls left are Gretchen and Adyson, who're both staying to speak with Isabella.

"Gretchen, you are the best friend a girl can have!" Isabella says with a smile. "After coming up with an idea like this, I should try and get you to become a troop leader yourself!"

"Umm...no thanks, I like following your troop. But..." Gretchen says hesitantly. "Is what we're doing really...right? I'm afraid that we may be taking things to far."

"Gretch, Gretch, Gretch. If there's one thing we don't believe in, its limits. There's no such thing as going too far."

"We're doing all of this to rename a building!"

"Oh, no! We're doing WAAAY more then that! Once we're done Gretchen, it won't just be everyone in the school who knows we're the ones in charge, but in due time, all of Danville. Heck, if we keep getting this much money from Phineas and Ferb, we may even grow powerful enough to make the entire Tri-State-Area recognize us! Won't that be fun?

"But...what about Phineas and-"

"OH, SHOOT! I almost forgot! We still need to honour our end of the deal, don't we?" Isabella asks. "Gretchen, first thing tomorrow, I want you to come to my house so we can get ready for Monday. We still need to make their lives awesome, like we promised."

With nothing left to talk about, as well as not knowing what else to say, Gretchen makes her way out of the lodge, feeling defeated for not being able to discourage her friend from going through this. As she leaves, Adyson blocks her to share some of her own thoughts.

"You? A troop leader? Not before me." Adyson says rudely.

Having nothing else to say to Gretchen, her serperior, Adyson makes her way to Isabella so she can talk to her as well.

As Gretchen leaves the lodge feeling worse then ever, she looks back and notices Isabella and Adyson talking, as well as noticing a point where Adyson points at her. She can tell the other two girls are talking about her, but she can't hear them. Although, due to how she's feeling at the moment, she doesn't overly care anyway.

For now, there's nothing she can do.

* * *

**Not a fancy chapter, but nothing can really be done at this moment. I'll try and do a better job later.**

**Anyway, Candace and Stacy are going to try and think of a way to deal with the Fireside girls, while Isabella is getting ready to have the school renamed. I'm hoping to have the next chapter show how their progress will go. I also plan on having Phineas and Ferb usee what their "benifits" for being Isabella's friend. Will it be good, or bad? Will the chaoter itself be good or bad?**

**I guess you'll have to wait until then. Ciao for now.**


	9. Mr Popular

Playing with Fireside.

Chapter 9: Mr. Popular

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but I've got a life. My bad. :P**

* * *

A few days later, Monday arrives, meaning its time to go back to school.

Since the things Phineas and Ferb have always cleaned themselves up afterwards for some reason, they never considered what happened to Ferb Tower the other day. In anycase, its now time for school, so they have to set their focus on other things. So they bye to their father after dropping them off, then head to the school doors. As soon as they walk inside the school...

"Hey everyone! It's Phineas and Ferb!" A boy yells.

As soon as they realize that the Flynn-Fletcher boys arrived, nearly every child runs over to see them. This is a real surprise to them, since not to long ago, they were almost afraid of Phineas and Ferb, but are now trying to get as close as possible to them.

"Whoa ho! Now this is more like it!" Phineas says. "I guess they've learned that they shouldn't be afraid of us."

"Hey, how do you make the things you make?"  
"Phineas, do you realize how amazing you are?"  
"Ferb, will you marry me!" An exited girl asks.

From seeing how the other kids are acting, Ferb says..."It looks like we have our own fandom."

"It also looks like the rest of the year is going to be nothing less then great." Phineas says. "Ok everyone! We have to get ready for class! We can hang out with you all during recess."

After being given some room, Phineas and Ferb continue to go to their lockers to prepare for the first class. As soon as the boys leave sight, a pair of girls, Adyson and Ginger, walk into the area, bring instant fear to everyone else.

"Great work, everyone!" Adyson says. "For this, none of you need to give us any donations today."

"Wait_, I thought we weren't going to force them to anymore since we have Phineas and Ferb._" Ginger whispers.

"_Yeah, but they don't know that_." Adyson answers.

* * *

As the boys reach their lockers, get out their books, and smiling by the sudden popularity...

"Hi, boys!" A girl says behind them. "Wha'cha doin?"

"Huh? OH! Isabella!" Phineas says. "Oh, man, we've only been here for 5 minutes and it's already a great morning! Everyone was scared of us on Friday, but suddenly, they love us!"

"Yeah, you have me and my troop to thank for that." Isabella replies.

"What? Wait, you have something to do with this?"

"But of course! Anything for my two best friends!" Isabella says with a smile. "For all of the fun you gave me and my girls on Saturday, I thought I'd help get you well liked here. I did promise it to you, did I not?"

"W-wow! I can't believe you did that for us!" Phineas says. "Don't suppose there's anything we can do for you, is there?"

"Well, now that you've said something..." Isabella then smiles as she pulls a book and opens up a page. The page shows a picture of a large, industrious machine. "This here is called a bucket-wheel excavator! Me and my girls are interested in getting our open-pit mining patches, and this thing here could come in handy. So you don't suppose that-"

Before letting her finish, hineas and Ferb grab the book to take a look at the requested machine.

"It may take some time to build something like this..." Phineas says "...but if me and Ferb could make a Dyson Sphere, we can definitely make this."

"Excellant! Just let me know when its done."

With Isabella's next requested submitted, she runs off to get ready to class, leaving phineas and ferb to think about their next project. Phineas has lots of ideas for the excavator, and even Ferb is starting to think highly of Isabella.

"You see? Those Fireside Girls aren't so bad after all."

"Yes, yes, I was wrong." Ferb says. "But why do they really need something like this?"

"For digging. Duh!"

Being a fair enough arguement, Ferb shrugs and agrees with his brother. As the two brothers get their things and get to class, Isabella takes out her cellphone as she smirks, for she's making a phone call she's been looking forward too.

"Yeah, its Shapiro!" Isabella says. "That excavator is on its way, and like I promised, I've got a great deal for you."

* * *

Elsewhere, at Candace's school, where she and Stacy are talking...

"So Stacy, how do you think I can bust them for making a Dyson Sphere when it's flying in space?" Candace asks.

"Candace, I thought you wanted to bust the Fireside Girls first?" Stacy says.

"Oh, right right right! So, um, we need a to see if we can talk with Jenny so we can make a homebase at her house."

"You guys need me?"

To the convenience of Candace and Stacy, the friend they've been looking for, the young hippie Jenny Brown, comes walking to them after hearing her name.

"Jenny! We really need some help from someone brave and reliable right now!" Candace says.

"You can count on me! This summer, I helped guide a whole family of bears back to their caves, so I'm up for anything now!" Jenny boasts.

"Great, because we need help teaching a lesson to some Fireside Girls."

"Fireside Girls?" Jenny asks with a squeeky voice. "Danville's Fireside Girls! AAHHHHHHH!"

Instanting becoming scared, Jenny runs away from Candace, running at 20 miles per hour, then hides into the nearest openned locker that she can find, making sure that no one can see her. This leaves Candace and Stacy confused, until...

"Oh, that's right! How could I forget?" Stacy asks herself.

"What happened?" Candace asks angerly.

"Jenny once wouldn't pay a 'donation' to the original corrupted girls. As punishment, they took the vegetarian to a slaughterhouse. The poor girl saw exactly how veal was made with her own eyes!"

"Oh, wow." Candace says. "Alright. Is ANYBODY here NOT afraid of the Fireside Girls?"

Silence comes. None of ther other teens can honestly answer Candace's question. She's created an awkward moment in her school, for it seems that every single one of these teens are afraid of a few 10 year old girls.

"Stacy, it's just going to be you and me I guess."

* * *

Back at Danville Elementary, during the Recess hour, Phineas and Ferb have been spending each moments making new friends with everyone. Although most are doing this out of fear, many are still enjoying this legitmately. From the playground monkey bars, the Fireside Girls have been watching the boys make their friends.

"This was really nice of you, boss!" Gretchen says to Isabella.

"Well, our deal was to make them popular and live like kings here." Isabella explains. "From here on, it'll be hard to feel guilty for what we're doing."

"Just do what I do. Don't feel guilty at all!" Adyson says, which gets some giggles from the other girls.

"In any case..." Isabella says as she jumps off the monkey bars. "We've got alot of work to do. We've already got alot of money to use and more is on the way. When I said that we were going to use every one of our tricks, I wasn't joking. I want each of you to split up and bribe, blackmail, threaten, anything to anyone that can help us rename the school! This is going to be a project that will require our attention 24/7. Follow me back inside and I'll give each of you your little jobs. We're starting now, so let's move! Follow me!"

Obeying without hesitation, the rest of the troop follows Isabella into the school to get starting on their new project. Naturally, the only one who's not to happy is Gretchen, but she chooses to follow her leader and friend nonetheless. As Gretchen walks with the group, she's unexpectedly shoved aside by Adyson, who quickly passes Gretchen as she trips over.

"This is clearly one of those things where it's going to get worse before it gets better." Gretchen says to herself.

* * *

**NEW CHAPTER! YAY!**

**Again, sorry for the long update, but I've been watching alot of anime lately. And with the new Warcraft expansion: Mists of Pandaria, plus school, PLUS writer's block, it's been hard to find writing time. I want to at least update on a weekly basis minimum, but we'll see.**

**Anyway, Isabella is still taking advantage of Phineas and Ferb, yet is stll making herself look innocent. I'm a little surprised no one is complaining about her yet. Thank you fans. :D**

**All that's left to say is poor Gretchen, poor Jenny, and ciao for now.**


	10. Not According to Plan

Playing with Fireside.

Chapter 10: Not According to Plan

* * *

**I'm much more proud of how well this chapter turned out compared to my last few chapters..**

* * *

Later on the very next day, shortly after school, Isabella and two of her troop mates, Gretchen and Adyson, have been talked into following Phineas and Ferb by the two boys themselves. They haven't been told why yet, but the girls are following the boys up a large hill.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Adyson asks repeatedly.

"Almost. Almost. Almost." Phineas jokingly answers.

After a long walk up the hill, the children finally reach their destination. As the boys are still full of energy, the girls are a little tired from there little trip. However, they perk up after seeing what they see at the top of the hill.

"Ladies, we present to you...your bucket-wheel excavator!"

At the bottom of the hill lies a large quarry, and in the very center is the giant machine. A 300 feet tall, and from the size, must way more then 10,000 tons, and looks as if it's ready to do some digging. The Fireside Girls have no idea just how Phineas and Ferb have done it, but they've done it. The drop tower they built was one thing, but this is here is where Isabella is truely impressed.

"How much allowance do you guys get?" Adyson asks.

"Who cares? Let's see if it works!" Isabella says.

* * *

A few minutes later, after getting down to the quarry and figuring out how to get into the giant machine, Phineas begins to show Isabella how to operate the machine while Ferb, Gretchen, and Adyson are on standy by, since the bucket-wheel can only be operated by so many people at once.

"Now true, a normal excavator moves around slower then 90 year old man, but this one can move around surprisingly fast. On top of that, its digging speed makes it more efficiant then tens of thousands of people." Phineas explains.

"Awesome!" Isabella answers as she operates the machine.

Down at the ground, Ferb is smiling at the final results of the creation, Gretchen is happy seeing her troop leader enjoying herself, but Adyson has a more serious look on her face. Gretchen notices this and decides to try and put a smile on her face.

"I think we've earned our open-pit mining patch!" Gretchen says as she hands a patch over to Adyson. Sadly, having no interest in the patch, Adyson tosses it behind and continues watching the excavator. "At least pretend you care about getting patches."

"Please, I can barely pretend to like YOU." Adyson answers.

Standing right next to the girls, Ferb notices how rude Adyson is being and is treating Gretchen much like she was treatin Phineas and himself. The fact that they're supposedly friends now seems unbelievable.

Then, something wierd happens, when Phineas has his head turned, Isabella looks at Adyson and tosses her cellphone to her. Knowing what to do, Adyson walks off as she dials up a number to make a private call. Ferb then looks to Gretchen, hoping that she'll say something, but instead, she begins to look sad about something. Ferb is starting to suspect that something is wrong here.

* * *

A little later, right after Phineas and Ferb leaves the quarry and mamke their way home...

"Did you see the look on their faces? They loved it!" Phineas says with joy. While expecting Ferb to be just as happy, he notices that his brother looks rather uneasy. "Ferb, is something wrong? Did you leave your toolbox back at the site?"

Although unsure what to say to Phineas, Ferb realizes something. "Wait, I DID leave my toolbox!"

"Not a problem! We'll just go right back and get it!"

Needing to get back Ferb's toolbox, Phineas and Ferb turn right around and make their way back up the hill to return to the quarry to get it. It also Phineas an excuse to have another look at the happy faces of the Fireside Girls that they've just helped out. Sadly, when the boys return, they see something that neither of them expected to see.

At the bottom of the hill, down in the Quarry, Isabella, Gretchen, and Adyson are seen talking with a few adults, who're shaking hands with the troop leader. Curious as to what's going on, the boys head down to check things out.

"Hey, what did we miss?" Phineas asks as he reaches the bottom of the hill.

"OH! Phineas! Ferb!" Isabella says nervously. "We're...umm..."

"Ok, this should cover it.' The one adult says as he writes a cheque and gives it to Isabella. "Take it away, boys!"

Upon the man's command, the other two adults jump into the excavator's controls, then drives off with it using it's unique moving speed, thanks to Phineas and Ferb's skills. After the quarry becomes void of nothing but the five kids, Phineas speaks up.

"Isabella, why did they take away our bucket-wheel?"

While Isabella stutters while trying to think of something to say, Adyson says..."With the money we got from that deal, we probably don't need to keep it a secret anymore."

After hearing what Adyson just said, Isabella starts to smile again, knowing fully well that her left-hand is 100% right. "You want to know what happened? we just sold your excavator! Just like how we sold Ferb Tower! And both sales, we've made a huge profit, ALL thanks to you two."

"You...sold it?" Phineas asks. "B-b-but we don't build things for profit! We build things for fun! How could just sell the things we made for you?"

"Well, according to our contract, we can." Isabella answers.

"Contract? You mean that thing we signed earlier?"

"Gretchen?" Upon her order, Gretchen regretfully takes out the contract the boys signed and gives it to Isabella. "Our deal was that we make you two live like kings at school, as well as being under our protection, and in exchange, anything you build becomes ours to use as we please. And we've chosen to sell your creations!"

Phineas and Ferb can not believe what they are hearing. This entire time, the Fireside Girls have been using them, not truely caring for the friendship that came with their deal.

"Ferb. find a loophole!" Phineas says.

Taking the contract from Isabella, Ferb begins to scan the writing, hoping that what they were told is not true. As he skims through the contract, Ferb notices something rather odd about the contract.

"This doesn't make sense." Ferb says. "It says here that me and Phineas are free to leave the contract at anytime."

"Why would let us out of it like that?" Phineas asks.

"It's simple, really." Isabella answers. "If you decide to leave our deal, we will NO longer help you build more things, we will NO longer give you protection from us, and your popularity at school? That will go right down toilet! We'll see to it that you two will never have another friend again."

"Oh, my...Gretchen?" Phineas asks, hoping to still have one other friend from the girls.

"Sorry, guys." She answers in a sad tone. "I've...I've got to stand by Isabella. She's my troop leader AND my best friend."

Now, Phineas and Ferb are left with no other option. They made the deal with Isabella and the Fireside Girls to make as many friends as possible before the next summer. However, to let other kids use them and make money off of them is not how they view friendship. Having no other choice, Ferb rips the contract in half, and leaves the quarry with Phineas, effectively ending their friendship with the Fireside Girls.

"SHOOT! I forgot my toolbox again!" Ferb says as he runs back to grab his tools. He then runs back to Phineas so he doesn't keep his brother waiting.

"Oh, man." Gretchen says. "We were brutal with those two."

"Yes. Yes we were." Adyson says. "But we're done with them anyway. We've more then likely gotten the funding we need."

"Agreed, Let's head back to the lodge." Isabella says.

* * *

Later, as the three girls return to the Fireside lodge in downtown Danville, Isabella expects good news from her troop after her success with the excavator sale. However, as she marches into the lodge, she notices that the other girls are...dissapointed.

"Alright, girls! Tell me how things are going? Are we getting closer to renaming the school?"

Now things are getting ackward, as no one is willing to say anything. Eventually, Katie of the Fireside Girls becomes brave enough to become the barer of bad news.

"Isabella? We're not going to be able to rename the school."

"WHAT!?" Isabella screams in anger. " How can that be? I told you girls to get me dirt on anyone that can help us!"

"That's the problem." Ginger speaks up. "Practically run the school board now, but from what we've learned, none of them are capable of having the name of a school be changed. Especially because of how are school is named in honour of our city's founder, Jonathan T. Danville."

"What a weird name." Adyson adds.

Although she was willing to accept the fact that she no longer has Phineas and Ferb under her control, Isabella is not willng to accept the fact that she can't rename the school to Fireside Elementary. Hearing the news quickly causes her to get so angry, that her face begins to turn red, prompting the other girls to take a step back. To vent out her rage, she turns and punches the wall with as much force as she can, causing a small crack to appear. Afterwards, she quickly calms down.

"Someone bandage my hand for me, please." She asks, to which Katie and Holly react quickly and fixes her hand.

"So, I'm guessing we'll have to abandon our plan?" Gretchen asks, hoping to hear a yes.

"Not by a long shot, my old friend." Isabella answers. "Girls, it's time for us to take drastic measures. It's time for us to go through our last resort plan."

"Last resort plan?" Gretchen asks nervously.

"Exactly. I was hoping to do rename the school in the same fashion as our normal plans. But since that's not going to happen, we get to have some fun now and do whatever we want. Girls, it's time to take some extreme measures!"

* * *

**NEW CHAPTER! WEEEEE!**

**Alright. Sh- is about to get real now. What else can I really say.**

**No really, what else can I really say? Alot when on here.**

**Short author's note today. Please leave a comment. Other then that, ciao until next chapter.**


	11. Drastic Measures

Playing with Fireside.

Chapter 11: Drastic Measures

* * *

**I promised myself not to make ANY reference to the Marie Flynn characters in this story, but I just couldn't help myself.**

**You'll know what I mean.**

* * *

While the Fireside Girls have been wanting to rename Danville Elementary to Fireside Elementary to symbolize their control over the school, and even Danville to an extant, they've recently discovered that there's no one they can manipulate to actually get the deed done, whether they use their newly found funding or if they use their normal means. However, Isabella seems to have prepared a backup plan.

"So, what's this last resort plan?" Gretchen asks.

"Well Gretch, it's actually based on an interesting story I heard about." Isabella says. "A few years ago, a library was unfortunately burned down. A very generous man then donated enough money to have it be rebuilt. As a way to thank, they named the whole library in his honor. I say we do the same thing, only we force them to rename it in order for us to help."

"But boss, that doesn't make any sense. In order for his to rebuild the school, it would have to be..." Then Gretchen realizes it. The true idea that Isabella has come up with. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am." Isabella says with an evil smile. "Girls! We are going to go with the idea Adyson had earlier! We are going to destroy the school, then use our money to rebuild it! But for them to get the money, they will have no other choice but to accept our demands, which is reasonable. After all, all wee will ask for is to rename the building. Once this is done, every student, teacher, and members of the school board will know how much control we really have. Before long, every one in Danville will have to acknowledge us as well."

"Oh, ho ho ho! I'm liking this." Adyson says.

While definitely a controversial method, the other Fireside Girls nontheless show some excitement about the fact that their demends can be met after all. However, Gretchen has become horrified by what her troop leader has proposed to the girls. Out of everything she has seen her troop do, this is by far the worst thing she's ever seen them plot.

"Isabella, how can we possibly do something like this? How could we destroy the school?" Gretchen asks.

"Well actually, we know some people who can supply us with things like bulldozers and stuff like-"

"No, no, no! I mean how could you be really be willing to do something so horrible? Some of us actually like school!?" As Gretchen says that, she makes the other girls giggle.

"Gretchen, you know how we work better then anyone. We've always believed in doing anything we have to do. We've simply never had to do something this extreme before. Girls, which on of you is ready to end school early?"

"You can count me in." Adyson says proudly. "Who's with us?"

While the rest of the troop is very excited about their plans to wreck the school, Gretchen, at long last, has reached her limit.

"Isabella, I-I just can't!" Gretchen says. "This time, you're going to far! It's one thing to steal from other kids, it's even one thing to do what you did to Phineas and Ferb, b-but THIS!? You're talking about a serious crime!"

"What're you saying?" Isabella asks.

"I'm saying that I'm not going to help you do this! It's just horrible! In fact, I don't even understand how you're willing to do something so nasty! I remember years ago when you were actually good! Back before we joined this awful troop!"

Not the smartest thing for her to say. Seeing how Gretchen is betraying her fellow troopmates and even insulting them, all of the other Fireside Girls become very angry at her. However, Isabella, who although is quite angry, also has a touch of sadness on her face.

"So you aren't willing to help us with our plan, huh?" Isabella asks.

"No. I'm not going to be by your side on this one."

With Gretchen refusing to help and going against her, Isabella now has no other choice. She has to do the hardest thing she's ever done.

"Gretchen...you're gone. I can't let you stay in the Fireside Girls any longer. Turn in your sash and get out."

Now kicked out of the Fireside Girls, and by her closest friend nontheless, Gretchen does what she was told, takes off her sash, as well as her beret, hands them over to Isabella, then marches out of the door, leaving her old friends behind her.

"See boss?" Adyson asks. "Like I told you the other day, she was going betray us."

"And you were right. In anycase, you will now be my new right-hand girl. Ginger, your my new left."

"Awesome! Now what are we going to do with her? The last Fireside Girl who left got tossed into the sewers! For betraying us, I bet she's-"

"We aren't doing anything to her." Isabella interrupts, much to the other girl's surprise. "Kicking my best friend out is hard enough on me. It would be too hard for me to punish her any further. I think we've just covered everything I want to talk about for now. Meeting dismissed"

Suddenly not feeling very well, Isabella ends the meeting early and gets ready to leave herself. Althought still determined to name the school after the Fireside Girls, she finally feels somewhat guilty about it, since it has costed her to lose her best friend. She's not likely to get a good sleep tonight.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb have been having a bad day as well. After realizing what their so called 'friends' were doing behind their backs, they've been forced to give up the chance to make any new friends before next summer. All they can really do now is lie down on their beds, stare blanky at the ceiling, and think about what they've just lost.

"Uhh...hey guys." Candace says as she walks into their room. "I've heard you guys have been upset, so I'd figure I should cheer you up. I've found your schematics for building a fire truck that can transform into a robot!"

Unfortunately, Phineas and Ferb don't have their usual can-do spirit and are uninterested in the idea.

Then, after dropping another schematic on Phineas's face..."Oops! I just accidently dropped your plans for making a device to let you talk to your future children on your face! Does that give you any ideas?"

Still using a blank face, Ferb turns his head and asks..."What do you think of the name 'Thomas' Phineas?" To Which Phineas merely shrugs.

"Ok, when Ferb starts to say more lines then Phineas, it's time to give up!" Candace says, finally defeated. "Go figures. The ONE time I try tp get them to build things."

Not knowing what else to say to her brothers, Candace leaves them be to return to think about how to deal with the Fireside Girls, who have been taking up much of her mind at this time. What else can she do? What else can anyone do?

"Boys, a friend of yours is here!" Linda calls from downstairs.

A friend? Of theirs? This finally causes the boys to sit back up on their beds and lose their blank expressions. Curious to know who their guest is, they jump off of their beds and head straight downstairs. True enough, the person they found at the bottom of the stairs really is a friend of theirs. Gretchen, who was just kicked out of the Fireside Girls, is now paying the Flynn-Fletcher boys a visit.

* * *

**New Chapter. Didn't realize until now that I say that in every single chapter. Even in my other stories. :P**

**Poor Gretch. Kicked out of the Fireside Girls by her closest friend. My poor little tritagonist. :(  
Of course since this is a prequal story, you already know she'll be back in it. (The actual show is spoiling this fic. XP)**

**On top of that, with the girls planning to destroy the school for their selfish goals...I gotta say, even though I planned that part since before i started to write this, I didn't realize how real sh- was actually gonna get.**

**Hope you like it. I'll try and get the next chapter ready as soon as I can. Until then, ciao!**


	12. Willing To Help

Playing with Fireside.

Chapter 12: Willing To Help

* * *

**This feels like an unexciting chapter to me, yet I'm happy with it. It's wierd.**

* * *

The last person Phineas and Ferb had expected to come over to pay them a visit is a Fireside Girl, although in thiss particular instance, it's Gretchen, the one Fireside Girl they've actually managed to get along with no problems. However, due to recent events, trust may be an issue.

"You've been kicked out of the Fireside Girls?" Phineas asks in shock.

"It's true." Gretchen answers. "After hearing what Isabella is planning next, I just couldn't follow her anymore. I've never went against her before, but I had no choice."

_"Interesting."_

Gretchen and the boys suddenly hear a familiar voice coming out of nowhere and become confused for a moment. They quickly assumed it was nothing, so they return to the talk they're already having. What they don't realize is that Phineas and Ferb's older sister, Candace, is eavesdropping on them to try and get some information regarding the Fireside Girls.

"Anyway, what's so bad that it got you to leave them?" Phineas asks.

"They're going to commit and actual crime! They plan on destroying our school, then look like heros for paying for its repairs. The money they've been making off of you two is how they plan to do this!"

"The money that...oh man, how can they possibly be willing to do this?"

"Even I don't know." Gretchen says sadly. "I've known Isabella longer then anyone, and I've never seen her do so so horrible. Not even the original group weren't willing to go through such extremes."

"Original group?"

This is the part that Candace has been hoping to hear about. She remembers Stacy talking about them earlier and what they did to her and Jenny.

* * *

_It all started about 3 years ago, after me and Isabella transfered from the Lil' Sparks and finally became full-fledged Fireside Girls. We were excited! We were going to help people, earn patches, and learn skills that would be useful throughout adulthood!_

_Then we found out our troop didn't do any of that._

_What the troop really did was avoid the adult leaders of the organization so they could so whatever they want. What we mainly did was steal any money we could from other kids, something we still do to this day. And if we did anything against the troop, the troop leader would've personally punish them. I think she once shaved a girl's head and took a vegetarian to a slaughter house. Yeah, she was evil alright._

_"What happened to her?"_ Phineas asks, refering to the old troop leader.

_The school Priniple's wallet was stolen one day, and it was found in her locker, which got her expelled from school. She was kicked out by the whole troop after Mrs. Feyersied, the Fireside Girl's founder, found evidence that she personally stole money from the organization. As a result, Isabella was chosen to become the new troop leader._

_When she became the new troop leader, I was hoping that it would mean we could get the troop to act like it was suppose to, but..._

* * *

"But I guess the old troop leader had a much bigger impact on Isabella afterall." Gretchen explains. "Phineas, Ferb, she's my first and oldest friend and I'm willing to do anything for her. Help me stop her, and maybe we could all be friends again. I don't want her to get in trouble, but if this keeps up, there may be no hope."

An interesting story, and Phineas and Ferb are feeling Gretchen's loyalty to Isabella and are happy to see Gretchen's intentions.

"What do you think, Ferb?" Phineas asks.

To which Ferb answers..."A good friend will do anything for a friend. We know that better then anyone!"

"Then it's agreed. Gretchen, me and Ferb will help stop the Fireside Girls from wrecking the school. And if we can, we'll try and reform Isabella and the others as well!"

"Oh, wow! You guys are the best!" Gretchen says cheerfully.

Saying something again, Ferb says smugly..."We know. We know."

"I'll try my best to learn more from the girls. When I do, I'll come back and talk to you two again."

Just as Gretchen is ready to leave..."Wait, I've got one more question." Phineas says. "The old troop leader. Do you really think she did those things that got her kicked out?"

One last question, and it was one Gretchen didn't one to answer. "Honestly, I doubt it."

Despite the answer, Phineas continues to smile. "I stand by what I said. We'll save her."

Now having Phineas and Ferb on her side, but still needing more information, Gretchen thanks the boys one last time before leaving their room and making her way home. As she leaves, she fails to notice that Candace has been listening in during the whole time. Feeling that she finally has a source of valuable information, she's now certain that she can bust the Fireside Girls and getting the world to know of their evil ways, which is far from what Phineas and Ferb are hoping to accomplish.

* * *

At the house on the other side of the street, the young troop leader, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, is writing at her desk details for her future plans, but due to earlier issues, being her kicking her best friend out of the Fireside Girls, she's been rather depressed.

"ISA!" Isabella's mother calls from outside her room. "A friend of yours is here."

Panicing from the possiblilty of her mother walking in, she hastily shoves her papers into her desk to keep them from being seen. "UH, YEAH! Let them in!"

Fortunately, Isabella's mother doesn't come into her room. Instead, her new right-hand, Adyson, comes in.

"Oh, Adyson. Wha'cha doin." She asks in a sad tone.

"You forgot your sash at the lodge. I'm just bringing it back. What are YOU doing?"

"Just getting ready for the master plan."

As Isabella continues to get ready, Adyson walks to her troop leader's side to notice that she hasn't been very happy.

"Boss, I haven't seen you this down since that one rich girl moved away. What's wrong?" Adyson asks.

"I've just been thinking lately. Maybe this whole thing is just a bad idea." Isabella answers. "I just had to give up my best friend in order to continue with our goals. I might just end up calling this whole thing off."

Adyson becomes very surprised by what she's hearing. Give up the plan to wreck and rename the school? Not while she can help it.

"Isabella, you've got to think about this clearly. How much time did we spend to prepare for all of this? What about all of that money we made? Will it just go to waste?" Adyson explains. "Besides, what's one tiny little sacrifice when compared what we have to gain? You yourself said that we can practicaly rule Danville from this point on!"

"Yes..." Isabella says, now starting to sound less sad. "Yes I did."

"Well then, stop looking so mopey and smile again! Very soon, we will have everyone fear us, obey us, and all we have to do is continue with what we're doing! Even Phineas and Ferb will have to crawl back in order to get those friends they want! When they do, we'll be rich too!"

"Well, you do make a good argument." Isabella says. "And you are absolutely right!"

"Of course I am."

"I should just see this as a minor sacrifice. I can't let my other girls down. We have too much to gain and we only lost something small."

"That's the attitude. We'll talk more about this tomorrow. See you then, and good night." Adyson says right before leaving the room.

Thanks to some encouraging advice from Adyson, Isabella is once again ready to go through with the horrible plan she and the other Fireside Girls are plotting, right when she was about to call off the whole thing. She's chosen to take advice from the wrong person and is now willing to do bad things again. However, she does still sad to a degree about losing her friendship with Gretchen, and she's reminded of this after taking a look at an old picture of her with Gretchen.

But now that she sees it as nothing but the pass, she turns the picture around so she can't see it, then resumes writing out her plans.

* * *

**YAY! New chapter! And I've finished it by the date I was hoping to finish it by.**

**So Gretchen has recruited Phineas and Ferb to help stop Isabella, Candace is going to try to bust the girls and get them in trouble, and Isabella has chosen to listen to the words from the wrong person. So Yeah, I'm setting up for something big here.**

**Let's hope I can write the next chapter quickly. It will involve the explanation on exactly how Isabella and the girls will destroy the school. Until then, ciao!**


	13. Planning The Attack

Playing with Fireside.

Chapter 13: Planning the Attack

* * *

**Bad news. This will be my last chapter ofr awhile. Read bottom comments for more.  
**

* * *

The very next day, at Danville Elementary, the Fireside Girls begin a special meeting inside a private room in the school. A room they magaed to get easily due to their influence in the rest of the school. A number of desks are placed in a circle formation, and each of the girls are sitting at a desk, with the exception of Isabella, who's standing in the very center of the circle.

"Girls! I want to move things as quickly as possible now." Isabella says

"Oh, come on!" Holly says. "We just spent two minutes lining up these desks like you wanted us to!"

"No, no. I mean our plans to destroy the school." Isabella explains before taking out a large poster. "Now I want you to all know exactly what we're going to do! As you may already know, one of our customers, Mr. D, is one of the few people in town who don't need to threaten to sell our cupcakes."

"Yeah?" Adyson says.

"A long time ago, he said that we may use of the many machines he invents everyday. This guy is good! He might be at least half as good as Phineas and Ferb!"

"Wow." The other girls say together.

"I've already talked to him, and he told me that we may barrow what he called the...umm...oh, the building-crush-inator! He claims that it can break apart any building in the Tri-State-Area! It's perfect for what we need to do! We will set it up at night, let it do it's business, and get out of their without being caught. If we do this right, we won't be suspected. It's simple, yet perfect!"

"What makes you so sure we won't be tracked down?" Ginger asks.

"Would you suspect a few 10 year old girls to be responsible for using heavy machiner to smash up a school?"

A good point. One that the other girls agree on.

"There's nothing stopping us at this point. If we can get that brick breaker thing, our job will be done by tonight. From there, the School Board will have no other choice but to accept our money under the condition that they change the school's name to Fireside Elementary. From there, they may know we did it, but with no proof, they'll have to face the fact that we can do anything we want. For the Fireside Girls!"

"For the Fireside Girls!" The rest of the troop says in union.

With everything said and done, the meeting is dismissed and everyone now has to return to class before the bell rings. Adyson and Isabella are the last ones to leave, Adyson wants to say something.

"Nice job, chief! Looks like you're back to your old self again." Adyson says.

"Yes. Yes I am!" Isabella says with a smile. However, it quickly becomes a frown. "I still wish I didn't kick Gretchen out. But the entire troop comes before one friend."

"That's right. Keep your eyes on the prize, boss. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can do everything we want! And we'll have you to thank for it."

Done with her little inspiration speech, Adyson leaves the room to head to class. Now alone, Isabella starts to think about everything she's doing once again. She still plans on going through with her plan, but she still can't help but think about how she lost her old friend. Perhaps she can reinvite Gretchen later?

* * *

_"And we'll have you to thank for it."_

Although gretchen wasn't at the meeting, she still manages to listen in on what the Fireside Girls have been saying, alongside with Phineas and Ferb. Making good use of a radio, the three have been listening to everything the girls have been talking about during their recess.

"How did you get the bug, anyway?" Phineas asks.

"The Fireside Girls have tons of them. Just because I didn't like what they were doing, it doesn't I didn't pick up a few tricks." Gretchen explains. "hey, it looks like that's all they're saying."

Hearing nothing else, Ferb turns off the radio.

"So they're somehow getting their hands on a machine to smash the school up, and they plan to do it tonight." Phineas says, reviewing what they've all heard. "If we can get ready in time, we might be able to stop them. Ferb, you have any ideas?"

As quickly as one can say 'invent', Ferb pulls out a small laptop computer, containing a variety of different scematics, and hands it over to Phineas.

"Hmm, let me see...that won't work...that's just stupid...maybe at Christmas time...AHA!"

After finding something he thinks they can use, Phineas pass the computer back to show Ferb what he's chosen. Upon seeing it, Ferb lets out a big grin, becoming very excited to build what Phineas has chosen.

"Alright, we don't have too much time. We'll have to start building as soon as we get home if we're to make it on time."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Gretchen asks.

"Just see if you can find out what time they plan to start." Phineas replies. "We can't do much if we don't rendezvous with Isabella and the others. In fact, Ferb, let's see if there's anything we can do to start making this thing right now."

Sadly, that will have to wait, for seconds later, the schoolbell rings.

"Ok, nevermind."

With the next class about to start, Phineas is forced to wait until later before he can get started on his next creation. Until then, Ferb, Gretchen, and himself begin to make their way back to class. As they walk inside the school, Ferb stops Gretchen for a moment, puts his hand on her shoulder, and says...

"Everything will be alright. Me and Phineas makes the impossible happen."

"Yes, I've seen you two do that already. I trust that both of you will stop and save my friends."

After reassuring Gretchen that things will be fine, Phineas walks back to them.

"You kno guys, it's things like this that makes people think you two have a thing going on."

* * *

Later, sometime after school, after Ginger of the Fireside Girlsmakes her way home...

"Hi, sis!" Stacy says as Ginger steps into the house. "How's my favourite little sister doing?"

Confused by her older sister's strange sense of happiness..."Uhh...good. How are you?"

"Fine. Just Fine!' Stacy smiles as she bends down to give Ginger a big hug. "Now I'm of to see Candace. Bye bye, now!"

Although curious as to why Stacy wasn't acting scared of her like she normally does, Ginger shrugs the thought of and goes to her room to put her school things away, for she has some big plans for tonight.

After stepping out of the house, Stacy cringe to the thought that she had just gave a hug to Ginger, her biggest nightmare. In any case, she got what she needed. A little spy bug that was pinned on Ginger.

"I had to hug a Fireside Girl and steal one of their bugs." Stacy says to herself. "But with this, me and Candace may finally bring their reign of terror to an end."

* * *

**NEW CHAPTER! WHOO**

**So Now you know how the Fireside Girls will destroy the school, Phineas and Ferb are making plans to stop them, and even Candace and Stacy are gonna try and bust them. Sort of a three way battle going on here. Also, I hope I didn't get and Ferb X Gretchen fans angry. I just thought it was a good joke there,  
**

**Now for some bad news. A few days ago, my personal computer got sent away for repairs, and I'm going on a college break next week, so I will have zero computer axcess, meaning I won't be able to write anymore until I get my computer back. So this will be my last chapter ofr a little while. But don't worry. In a week or 2, I'll get my computer back and continue this story.  
**

**Be sure to leave me lots of comments so I'll have something to look forward to on my return. Until then, ciao.  
**


	14. Heading Out

Playing with Fireside.

Chapter 14: Heading out.

* * *

**Ok, like some of you already know, I got my computer back much faster then expected, so here's the next chapter right on schedule.**

**Let this be a lesson to you to always buy the extended warrenty on computers and other electronics.**

* * *

It's coming. The final confrontation with the Fireside Girls. Effectively a three way confrontation between Phineas and Ferb, the Fireside Girls themselves, and Candace and Stacy are even getting into the picture. The final results will be one of three possibilties. The Fireside Girls will either fail and hopefully be redeemed, they will succeed in their plan to destroy and rename the school, or they will get in trouble as candace tries to bust them.

At the Flynn-Fletcher house, in the backyard, Phineas and Ferb rushly creates the machine they dicided to use to stop the Fireside girls, but they're under alot of pressure since it has to be done by tonight.

"Boys! Dinner is ready!" Linda calls from inside the house, not seeing what her boys are doing.

"Shoot. And we're so pressed on time here." Phineas complains. "Ferb, let's put this away and come back to it after dinner."

With the push of a button on a remote control, the ground quickly opens up and brings the machine underground, hiding it from view, then they go inside for dinner.

* * *

Standing by her window, watching the boys...

"Why did I take a break from busting Phineas and Ferb now?" Candace asks herself. "I've had nothing but perfect chances over the last few days."

"Candace, stop complaining for a minute. I'm still listening to this recording." Stacy says.

After angerly shutting her window, Candace turns to her best friend and asks..."What have you found out?"

"I think this is all." Taking of the headphones she ws using, Stacy answers Candace's question. "It' what we were afraid of. They plan to attack the school tonight. They believe they'll be able to get away with anything if they can pull this off."

"Not while I'm on the clock! Since we've got recorded proof of what they're going to do, we-"

"Can't stop them from doing this tonight." Stacy interrupts. "You can't bust someone if they already got away with it. Even if we can tell their parents at this point, I'm not sure if it'll stop them."

"In that case, we'll go down there and stop them ourselves. We'll take a picture of the girls on their breaky-breaky thing and stop them. I'm sure two 13 year old teens can overpower a few 9 or 10 year olds." Candace explains. To respond to what Candace says, Stacy reaches for her head and..."STACY! Don't take off your wig again!"

"I'm just saying that no one's ever actually overpowered them before." Stacy explains.

"Yeah, well this time, there's going to be the two of us to even up the odds. OH! I JUST realized something! Since Phineas and Ferb will be showing up with something of their own, we'll actually be able to bust them all at once! Oh, this will be the greatest night ever!"

"Better then the day you saw Ducky MoMo: The Movie?"

"WAY better! Go home and get ready, my friend. This will be a great night."

Being told to rest before they bust the Fireside Girls, Stacy leaves Candace's room, and eventually the house altogether, and makes her way homr, not sure whether to be more afraid of the Fireside Girls or Candace right now.

* * *

Later that night, after the kids are all are tucked in and put to bed, the Flynn-Fletcher house becomes quiet. Making sure everyone is sleeping well, Linda patrols the upstairs hall. She first takes a peak into Candace's room, and sees that she's all covered up in her blankets, snuggly warm. However, what Linda doesn't realize is that Candace has already left the house, using the 'pillow under the blanket' trick.

Linda then walks over to Phineas and Ferb's room. She sticks her head in and, unlike Candace, she can clearly see Phineas and Ferb's heads on their beds, sleeping soundly. With all three of the kids in bed, Linda and Lawrence now have the house and night to themselves.

"Alright, Lawrence! We can finally have some fun now!" Linda calls to him.

"I've got the chessboard ready!" Lawrence says from the master bedroom.

"You're going down this time."

With their parents now out of the way, it's time for Phineas and Ferb to take action. Crawling out from under their beds, Phineas and Ferb stand back up and each check out the 'Phineas and Ferb' in their beds.

"Two perfect looking dummies of us. For when we need to be in two places at once." Phineas says with pride.

"We should've brought them to school with us." Ferb says.

"In anycase, we have to get moving. Our machine isn't ready yet, but the girls are probably on the move already!"

Now in a hurry, Phineas and Ferb quickly opens up their window and throws out a rope made of sheets, which they've prepared ahead of time. They then quickly climb down and reach the front yard of the house. As they reach the ground, they find a friend of theirs waiting at the curb.

"Guys, but I'm not entirely sure when they plan to start!" Gretchen explains.

"Well then, we'll just have to work fast and hope we make it in time. Ferb?"

With the push of a button, Ferb once again opens up the ground and brings the machine back up onto the surface, where it must be finished.

"Once we finish our little anti-Fireside Girl machine, we should be able to save the school." Phineas explains. "But anything that can stall for time will defintely help us."

"Well unless we can cut off Isabella at this time, I think we're in trouble." Gretchen says.

Surprised that he's the only who's noticed something, Ferb says..."Am I the only one who remembers that she lives across the street of us? In fact, that's her right now!"

Just as Ferb said, Phineas and Gretchen realizes that Isabella is indeed standing on the other side of the street, much to their convienience.

"Ok, things will be easier then I hoped." Phineas says "Ferb, just to be safe, I want you to stay here and work on the machine. Gretchen, let's see if we can grab Isabella!"

Just as Phineas says, Ferb gets right back to work to finish what he and Phineas had started on. It's impossible to tell what it is they've been making at this point, but it will hopefully be easier to tell when it's finished.

Meanwhile, Phineas and Gretchen begins to make chase for Isabella. To make things hard for them, she quickly notices that the two of them are chasing after, causing her to try and flee. Unfortunately for Isabella, Phineas and Gretchen manages to outrun Isabella and tackles her down into the ground. Overall, the chase for her...was rather anti-climatic.

"Curse the lazy writer for not writing a better chase scene." Isabella says in anger. "Gretchen! Let go of me, NOW!"

"Sorry, chief. But technically, I'm not part of your troop anymore." Gretchen says.

"Alright, it wasn't too late afterall." Phineas says. "They can't do much if we have their boss here, can they?"

"Oh, yes. Yes they can." Isabella answers. "Things are already on their way!"

"WHAT!?"

"Two things: First, I told the girls to start without me if I don't come on time, just in case Gretchen here would try and stop me."

"And second?" Gretchen asks.

"Second, that they would meet up at Adyson's house, and not mine. They should already be on their way to the school by now."

* * *

Exactly as Isabella planned, the Fireside Girls have departed and have begun to go destroy the school. Riding on the building-crush-inator supplied to them by their best customer, which is essentially a giant, yellow steamroller-like vehicle with 5 sections to it, they're each excited and eager to fulfil their plan. Although Isabella won't be able to lead them to their victory, Adyson has taken up the driver seat to make sure everything will go as plan.

In addition, the Fireside Girls are unknowingly carrying a couple of other passengers hiding from the girl's sites.. While Stacy is worried about getting caught, Candace has only one thing on her mind. Busting!

* * *

**Like it? Things are really moving from here.**

**So it looks like the final battle in the story is coming close. Right now, Phineas and Gretchen have stopped Isabella, but her troop are still moving on with the plan. On top of that, Candace and Stacy have actually managed to get closer to the girls then Phineas, Ferb, and Gretchen are.**

**Will Ferb get the machine up and functioning in time to stop the Fireside Girls? Will Phineas get Isabella to change her mind? Is Isabella really all that bad?**

**I'm gonna look forward to revealing what Ferb is actually making. Until then, ciao.**


	15. A Change of Heart

Playing with Fireside.

Chapter 15: A Change of Heart

* * *

**Yeah, I'm sure this is the chapter alot of you have been looking forward to.  
**

* * *

Despite catching up to Isabella before getting away, Phineas and Gretchen a are too late. The rest of the Fireside Girls are already on their way to the school to smash it down. For all they know, the school could already be no more. However, the troop leader is captured, now tied up in a rope, there's a chance to save the school.

"Hey Gretchen, where did you get the rope anyway?" Phineas asks.

"A Fireside Girl is always prepared." She says with a smile, but then frowns and says..."Although I'm not one anymore."

"Well anyway, you can stop this right now, Isabella." Phineas says.

"Pfff. Why would I want to stop it? I'm going to get away with it." Isabella argues. "In a little while, the schoolboard will have no choice but to do what we want to get the funding needed to rebuild the school. Besides, the school will be fixed eventually, so why would you even care? You should probably be thanking me."

"Thank you for bringing so much fear to my friends?"

"Friends?" Isabella asks, laughing at the thought. "I was the only reason you were able to make any of them at all!"

"WRONG!" Gretchen interrupts. "He had no problems meeting people. We had to force him and his brother to ask us permission to make friends. And it's ironic too, because you yourself only really have me as friend."

Hearing what Gretchen had just said makes Isabella angry. REALLY angry. Her eyes narrow down and gives Gretchen a death stare. If it wasn't for the fact that Isabella is tied up, she would probably be strangling her old friend by now.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Hold on a second." Phineas says. "You're Isabella's only friend?"

"That's a lie! I have Adyson, Ginger, Katie...essentially all of the Fireside Girls. They're all-"

"Under your command?" Gretchen interrupts.

Again, Isabella grows angry at Gretchen, but once more, she can't do anything about it since she's still tied up.

"Isabella? Answer my first question. Do you have no other friends?" Phineas asks.

Although hesitant to answer..."Alright. Outside of the Fireside Girls, I've got no other friends. There, you happy?"

"Happy? How can I? Theres nothing I hate to see more then someone in need."

"Someone in need? I'm the leader of the town's most powerful organization, in control of a huge amount of money, stolen or otherwise, and I control most people like puppets!" Isabella claims.

"But are you happy? Were you happy to lose your best friend to keep all of that? Wouldn't you rather have true friends by your side who can actually make you happy?"

"What makes you think I'm not happy?" Isabella asks.

"Well, are you? then?"

She gets ready to answer, only to realize that she doesn't actually have an answer. Phineas's question has left Isabella speechless. She knows that Phineas is right and that she is not really as happy as she led on. From where she is right now, she knows lying to Phineas wouldn't do much good on her end.

"Isabella, if it will make you feel better, I'd like to be your friend."

"Hmm? You do?" Isabella asks.

"You do?" Gretchen asks in a confused manner.

"Sure. And I'm sure Ferb would want to too. I mean, we tried being friends before, so why not we try and start over?"

"We were only friends through a contract, and I'm sure you don't want that again." Isabella explains.

"No, no, no! I mean I want to be REAL friends! I can see that deep down, you're not actually that bad of a girl. I can see the good in anyone, and I can see it in you crystal clear!"

"Crystal clear? After all I did to you and your brother? After seeing what me and my troop is capable of doing? Don't you hate me even a little?"

"Nope."

Phineas's answer surprises Isabella, forcing her eyes wide open. "Really? You don't hate me?"

"No. No I don't. Because I know that all you really need is to let people be friends with you. You've always accepted Gretchen's friendship, and now, you can accept mine."

"W-wow..." Isabella says. "No one has ever apporached me like this before. All this time, I've had to force people to acknowledge me, yet you're actually doing it without any real reason...wait, are you just doing this so I'll stop the attack on the school?"

"That would be pretty nice of you. But no matter what you do, I honestly want to be your friend. In fact, how about I make the deal with you this time? Become friends with me, and we can work together to make even more!"

This is kindness that Isabella has never seen from a person before. From how Phineas has been talking and the smile he has on his face, she can tell that every word he said has been true and from the heart. In fact, the smile on his face finally manages to crack a smile on her own face.

"Alright. You've got yourself a deal."

Being able to tell that Isabella is telling the truth about accepting the offer, Phineas and Gretchen unties her rope and helps Isabella back on her feet.

"Let's start this friendship off properly. Hi! My name is Phineas Flynn!"

Humoring Phineas..."Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." She says as she shakes Phineas's hand. "Anyway, I suppose I should call off the attack. My girls may kill me for it, but..."

"I'm sure they'll understand."

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the Fireside Girls are riding the Building-Crush-Inator to the school to bring the place down. They're all both thankful and surprised by the fact that they've been able to drive the machine as far as it is without anyone noticing.

Suddenly, Adyson's cellphone begins to ring. She checks it and finds that Isabella herself is calling her.

After pushing a button, she says into the phone..."Hey boss. We're almost at the school. This thing is moving much slower than-"

_"Sorry Adyson, but we're aborting the mission."_

Not wanting to let the other troop mates overhear what Isabella just said, she covers up her phone with her and starts whisper?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

_"I'm sorry adyson, but I don't think that I can do this anymore. I think we should just stop while we're ahead."_

Although she clearly has been given an order from her troop leader, Adyson is not entirely willing to let this operation come to an end so soon.

"Isabella, we've come so far! Why would you want to call it off?"

_"Well, I was talking to Phineas and Gretchen, and-"_

"What? They've gotten to you?" Adyson asks with shock. "I'm sorry for disobeying you, but trust me. This is for the best."

* * *

"What? What's for the-?"

After heaing a final beep, Isabella realizes that Adyson has just hung up on her.

"I...I...I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Isabella shouts. "SHE HUNG UP ON ME! Ooooh, I'm going to kill her!"

"Wait!" Gretchen says. "If she she hung up on your order, then...

"The school!" Isabella realizes. "It's still going to get destroyed!"

"Then we have no time to waste!" Phineas says. "Ferb will try and be there as soon as he can. Until then, we have to stall for time. Isabella, are you willing to help us?"

With a smile, Isabella answers..."For a friend, Phineas? Anything."

* * *

**New chapter up, and it's a nice one!**

**So good news: Isabella is switching sides at last. YAY!**

**bad news: The school is still going to get destroyed. BOO! Unless your a kid, then still YAY!**

**Will Phineas and the others make it to the school on time? Will Adyson and the troop succeed? What is Ferb making? Am I teasing you all by asking these questions?**

**I'm such a troll. Until the next chapter, ciao.**


	16. Arriving on Time

Playing with Fireside.

Chapter 16: Arriving on time

* * *

**Only a few chapters left, and they're gonna be good.**

* * *

Now in a hurry to stop the Fireside Girls, Phineas, Gretchen, and the recently recruited Isabella, are running as fast as they can to reach Danville Elementary before it's destroyed. Since the three have spent alot of time talking, they're in a huge hurry to get to the school in time.

"I sure hope Ferb has somehow beaten us there. If not, we may already be too late!" Phineas says.

"There's still a chance." Isabella says. "The thing we're using is surprisingly slow. I blame the guy who made it for us."

"You think we'll make it in time then?"

"Uhh...can I pass on that question?"

"Guys, can we focus?" Gretchen says.

"Oh, right right right! We still have a school to save." Phineas says. "Well, I'm still going to keep my good attitude going. If I could get their leader to switch to good, I can make the rest of them do the same."

Despite the situation looking more and more grim, Phineas is still hoping for the best, something that Isabella is finding impressive. Although she wasn't too sure about changing her plans, she's now starting to think that letting Phineas be her friend was a good idea afterall.

* * *

Although the trip took quite a bit longer then they anticipated, the Fireside Girls have just about reached their destination. Although the girls are still a street away, they just need to tale a straight path forward to reach the school, and destroy it with the building-crush-inator.

"Girls, we've done well." Vice-troop leader Adyson says. "In just a few moments, our future will become as bright as a light bulb. The school board will have no choice but to recognize us and we'll essentially run the school! Phineas and Ferb will have no choice but to come crawling back to us to increase our income further, and we'll essentially rule Danville with an iron fist! Imagine how proud our fearless troopleader will be of us!"

With success literally in front of them all, the Fireside Girls let out a cheer, for they're about put their mark right onto Danville. However...

"You little psychos are going nowhere!"

Done hiding and almost out of time anyway, one of the extra riders decides to finally come out of hiding.

"I don't know why you girls are so crazy, but it's time to finally bust you girls!" Candace says.

As intimidating Candace is sounding, the Fireside Girls are not actually scared.

"Oh, I heard about you!" Adyson says. "Phineas's sister, right? Yeah, Isabella told us about you. Fortunately, the guy who gave this machine to us prepared it for times like this."

After pushing a nearby red button, the metal floor that Candace is standing on opens up, dropping her inside. Then, she comes rising out of the machine, but stuck inside a very tiny cage where she barely fits in.

"Yeah, he said that the trap is made for small animals." Adyson explains.

"OW! Stupid, platypus size cage. Stacy! Attack!" Candace shouts.

Coming out of hiding, noticably slower then Candace came out, Stacy comes out of the spot she was hiding. She knows more then ever that this whole thing was a bad idea.

"Hi, sis." Ginger says with an evil tone.

"AAAHHH!"

Being overpowered by fear, Stacy falls backwards and lands on her rear end. Upon doing so, shackles appear out of the floor to hold down her arms and legs. Just like Candace, she's become trapped.

"Ok, that was pointless. Girl's, like the greatest robot ever once said, let's roll out!" Adyson orders.

"You will do no such thing!"

An unexpected voice. The sound of which causes the girls to all pause. Standing not to far from the machine is none other then their troop leader, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, who's managed to arrive on time, with her old friend Gretchen standing right by her.

"Adyson, I told you on the phone to stop all of this immidiately!" Isabella angerly says, bringing confusion to the rest of the girls.

"Yes, but you said it after talking to the enemy, didn't you? Heck, you're standing right next to her!"

"Feels like I never left the troop." Gretchen says.

"Gretchen is not my enemy. She's my friend. My BEST friend for that matter. And...well..." Although still doubtful, the next thing she's about to say is something that nontheless comes from the heart. "...and I've come to accept Phineas as my friend too! And as their friend, I don't want to cause anymore trouble to either of them!"

As nice and inspiring that was, Isabella has unfortunately lost the favour of her troop.

"Sorry boss. But like I told you over the phone, you'll be thanking us when this is over. Now again, let's roll out!"

Ignoring Isabella's orders, the machine once begins to move forward to attack the school. Angry about how her traitorous troop are behaving, Isabella and Gretchen starts to follow it to try and stop them.

"Oh, man. Why must this thing move so slow?" Adyson asks herself.

"Umm, Adyson?" Katie says as she walks up to her. She then points down to a lever with three settings to it. Unbearably slow, old man, and moving speed.

"Oh, son of a-"

Now angry at herself for not seeing the lever before, Adyson switches it to the highest setting, and the machine begins to move much faster, causing Isabella and Gretchen to lose their chance to get onto the machine. With the machine moving at much faster rate, it'll arrive at the school in no time at all to do its business.

Ahead of them, the girls can see that someone else has arrived to the school before them. The young boy, Phineas Flynn, is standing in between the school and the building-crush-inator, feeling confident that they girls will stop.

"Should we stop moving?" Ginger asks.

The caged up Candace then shouts..."You BETTER stop! That's my brother who's about to get run over!"

"Nah, he'll move. No one is that bold." Adyson answers.

With the Fireside Girls moving at a fast speed and not planning to stop, it's now up to Phineas to decide whether to move or take the chance. Candace and Stacy shut their eyes close, Isabella and Gretchen covers them up, all being afraid to see Phineas get hit. Adyson, on the other hand, is still expecting Phineas to move. Either the unmovable object moves, or the unstoppable object stops. The machine moves closer and closer until...

CRASH!

"PHINEAS!" Candace, Isabella, and Gretchen all say at once.

However, in the end, the unstoppable object stopped, but it wasn't stopped on purpose. Adyson honestly expected Phineas to move. Instead, something else merely got in its way. Something that brings a big smile onto on Phineas face.

_"You know, they weren't going to stop."_ A british voice says.

"Yeah, well at least I know I can always count on you, bro!"

Arriving right on time, the invention Ferb was left to finish is finally finished. A large machine of their own. One that looks very much like a platypus.

"A giant robot platypus?" Adyson asks.

"Nope." Phineas says. "It's _Perry_ the giant robot platypus!"

* * *

**Not the longest chapter ever, but I think that alot of the chapters in this story are somewhat short. I miss when I use to write nearly 2000 words per chapter.**

**Anyway, Ferb has just arrived and he's getting ready to help with the help Perry the Giant Robot Platypus! ****Now I want to bring up some important news. 2 bad, and 1 good. **

**Bad 1: Only a few chapters left.**

**Bad 2: This may actually be my last Phineas and Ferb story for awhile, due to running out of story ideas for them. I'll try and think of some in the future.**

**Good news: I hope some you readers are brony's, because after this, I'm going to write my first ever MLP: FIM fanfic! This is because I've had an awesome idea for a story since I was writing To Be Human. If you're one of those haters, please disregard the good news here.**

**Just a small little announcement there. Hope you liked the chapter. Until next time, Ciao.**


	17. Perry the Giant Robot Platypus

Playing with Fireside.

Chapter 17: Perry The Giant Robot Platypus

* * *

**I've been looking forward to this one.  
**

* * *

Arriving right on time to save his brother, and doing it with style, Ferb has arrived at the school with a giant robotic version of their pet, Perry the Platypus, which has just blocked off the Building-Crush-inator from hitting Phineas, effectively saving his life. While Phineas and Ferb are happy to be reunited at the scene, the Fireside Girls are a bit more...horrified.

"He didn't move!" Ginger says. "We were just about to crush him!"

"We almost killed someone?" Milly says.

"I swear! I thought he was going to move!" Adyson says, being the one who was driving the machine. "Whatever. We didn't hurt him, the school is right in front of us, so let's just get this thing done and call it a night."

With no actual casualties occuring, the girls agree to move on with their master plan. With their machine still set to full speed, they try to move forward to attack the school. However, as they try to move forward, the Perry robot also starts to walk, which actually manages to push the Building-Crush-inator backwards, proving to be the more powerful machine.

"Impossible! This thing is designed to break throught anything!" Adyson complains.

From a speaker coming out of the Perry robot's mouth, Ferb says..."Your arguement's invalid! This is a robot platypus!"

On the Fireside Girl's machines, Candace, who is still trapped with Stacy, is starting to cheer up because of what's happening. "You see that? My brothers are more then capable of stopping you. And as soon as I'm out of this cage, you'll be busted!"

"As if we're going to go down without a fight." Adyson says. "Girls, prepare for mode change!"

Upon Adyson's order, the girls leaves the spots they were at and they each stand by a control panel on each section of the Building-Crush-inator. One by one, they press a large red button on the panels, and as the last button is pushed, things begin to change.

The floor each girl is standing on lowers down into the machine as the sections begin to rearrange. Each section piles on top of each other to form a tower. Then, a pair of legs emerges from the very bottom, then arms from the top. The tower then begins to reshape itself to a more delicate shape. Finally, a strange, almost human like head appears from the very top of the monstrousity. The building-crush-inator's transformation is finally completed. It has become...

"A giant robotic pharmacist?" Phineas asks.

Just like Phineas said, the machine the girls are operating has just tansformed into a giant robotic human with a mechanical lab coat, which greatly resembles a pharmacist.

"How do you like us now?" Adyson asks from inside. "Now let's just move that stupid little platypus out of the way, and..."

The giant robot bends down to reach for the platypus robot. But suddenly, it springs up and begins to stand on it's hind legs, thus avoiding the grab. Now standing on two feet, there are now two giant robots standing before the school. One ready to attack it, and one ready to defend it.

"Nice work, ferb!" Phineas says. "But...something is missing. Our Perry bot is lacking...something cool. I just can't.."

Responding to Phineas's claim, Ferb has the Perry bot to pull out a large fedora hat, and places it on its head. Now it looks sort of like the Perry robot is a secret agent.

"Pefect!"

With both parties ready to go, Ferb starts the by throwing a punch onto the enemy robot, knocking it back. The Fireside Girls robot tries to fight back, but with one hit after another from the Perry bot, they have no openings to launch an effective blow themselves. Eventually, they get knocked back fairly far from the school. Far enough to give Isabella and Gretchen an up close view of the fight.

"Wow, it looks like they may actually stop the troop!" Gretchen says with joy.

"I guess I should've put more faith in Phineas and...wait a second." Isabella says. "What's that?"

Looking up on the back of the Fireside Girl's robot, Isabella spots someone. Candace, who is still trapped inside of a cage, and Stacy, who's still shackled down, are both pinned down on the robot's back. They're both in more danger then they've ever been.

"PHINEAS! FERB! YOU BETTER GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Candace screams.

"O...m...g." Isabella says.

"Is that robot gets knocked over, they'll get crushed!" Gretchen says. "What do we do?"

Thinking about who Candace is, and thinking back to what Phineas told her, about being willing to be her friend again, Isabella says..."There's only one thing to do."

Back at the school, Phineas watches as Ferb gives the smack down to the Fireside Girls. However, he notices something from the distance. He sees that after waiting for the right time, Isabella jumps right onto the foot of the enemy robot, and begins climbing up on the leg.

"ISABELLA!"

Worried about his new friend's well being, he runs over to where Gretchen is to check up on what's happening.

"Gretchen, what's-?"

"Your sister! She's stuck on the robot! Isabella's gone up to get her down!"

"Oh my...Ferb!" Phineas shouts. "Ferb, stop attacking!"

Seeing that his brother is panicing and shouting at him, Ferb manages to hear is message and stops attacking with the Perry bot, despite not knowing why. This, unfortunately, gives Adyson and the girls a chance to launch their counter-attack, as they start throwing their own punches and knocks the Perry bot back near the school. eventually, the two machines lock hands with each other, creating a stalemate. During this time, things have become calm enough for Isabella to reach Candace and Stacy.

"I think I've earned my rock-climbing patch!" Isabella says to herself.

"JUST GET US DOWN!" Candace shouts.

"Alright, alright." Isabella answers. She then looks down and sees Gretchen and Phineas are down below. "Guys! Get ready to catch!"

After deactivating the cage Candace is trapped in, she falls straight down, letting out a loud, blood curdling scream as she falls. Luckily, Phineas and Gretchen manges to catch her before landing on the road.

"You alright, sis?" Phineas asks.

After letting out a sigh, Candace says..."It'll be hard for me to bust you after this one, Phineas."

"Guys! Stacy is coming down!"

"Oh, let me get her." Candace says. She opens her arms up to try and catch her best friend, however, she first catches a black wig which lands in her hands. "EW! Stacy's wig! Why did I even-"

THUD!

Without paying attention, Stacy lands right on top of Candace. After realizing her wig is gone, she quickly swipes it from Candace and puts in right back on her head.

"Alright! Now you guys can catch me!" Isabella says.

However, after releasing Stacy, the Fireside Girls manages to regain their ground and starts to push Ferb and the Perry bot backwards, leading them to the school. The sudden tremble causes Isabella to lose her balance and nearly fall off the machine, only to save her self by clinging onto a ledge. What's more is that with the machines now in a different spot,, no one can catch her if she falls.

"AAHH!" Isabella screams.

"_Was that the fearless leader?"_ Holly says from inside the robot.

_"Focus, girls!"_ Adyson says.

With Isabella now in danger, Phineas and Gretchen runs towards the battle to try and save her, leaving Stacy and the now out-cold Candace by themselves.

Ferb and the Perry Bot eventually manages to hold their ground from the Fireside Girl's robot, creating an opportunity for Phineas and Gretchen to save Isabella. However, Isabella's grip on the ledge is starting to slip, making it extremely difficult for her to jump off in a direction of her choosing.

"Isabella! Let go! We'll catch you!" Phineas shouts. "All you have to do is trust us!"

Despite everything she's done to him, and considering that she's no longer of any use to him, Isabella is rather surprised that Phineas is still willing to help her. Of course, he did promise to be her friend, but she never expected him to come dangerously close to two giant robots to help her. So she decides to let go, blindly letting herself fall towards the ground. And then...

"Gotcha!"

Just as he promised, Phineas catches Isabella. Although they miscalculated a little and Gretchen wasn't able to help catch her, Phineas manages to catch Isabella in his arms.

"W-wow! You actually saved me." Isabella says.

"FERB! NOW!"

With everyone now safe and out of harms way, Ferb is given permission to put an end to this battle. He has the Perry bot push the opposing robot back, then hits it in the head with an uppercut, knocking it off balance. He then throws one punch after another to damage his other machine mercilessly.

"Here's something I read in a fan fiction story once." Ferb says.

Grabbing the other other robot's arm and giving a hard yank, the Perry bot quickly manages to rip the arm off of the pharmicist bot, then proceeds to smack it around using it's own arm. The Fireside Girls are losing and they know it.

"Abandon ship!" Ginger shouts.

"What? But we're do close!" Adyson says. "Are you all really willing to give up so easily?"

Answering Adyson's question without words, each of the girls pushes an ejectors button underneath their seats, and they are immidiately launched out of robot, each landing safely on the ground with a parachute.

"Bah! Who needs them. I still have the secret weapon! The S.D.B which the guy who made this thing told us to only use as a last resort. Let's see what this baby can do!"

Then, with a push of a button...

_"The Self-Destruct Button has been pushed. You have 10 seconds to escape."_

"A self-desctruct-that's just...UGH!"

With the robot now about to blow up, Adyson is left with no other choice but to push her own eject button, launching her out of the robot like the others. Ferb notices that something strange is happening, so he wisely jumps out of the Perry bot as well. 5 seconds after everyone leaves their robot...

BOOM!

In an instant, the platypus and pharmicist robots are obliderated. With the Building-Crush-inator no longer in existance, the Fireside Girls have nothing to destroy the school with, and there's been no casuaties from the battle. Phineas and Ferb have succeeded, thanks to the help of Gretchen and Isabella.

"Alright, girls!" Adyson says to the troop. "We have to fall-"

Before getting another word out, Adyson notices Isabella approaching her, and she's looking mad. As soon as Adyson is in her reach, Isabella grabs her by the shirt collar with both hands, bring Adyson's face up to her own, where she sternly says...

"Never...disobey me...AGAIN!"

"Yes ma'am." Adyson immidiately answers in a very faint, squeeky voice.

Dropping Adyson down, Isabella turns to the rest of her troop and says...

"Girls! We were wrong to do what we tried to do. **I** was wrong. Tonight, two good friends mine taught me that. First thing tomorrow, meet me at the lodge. From there, I will talk further about this troop's disbandment!"

Hearing Isabella talking about disbanding the troop not only shocks the girls, but Phineas and Ferb for that matter. Having nothing else to say, she leaves everyone where they are and begins to make her way home. She's had a long night, and now it's time to bring it to an end.

"Isabella..." Phineas says sadly.

* * *

**BIG CHAPTER! WHOO!**

**Sadly, this will also be the second last chapter of the story. :(  
But hey. That means I can write my MLP soon. I already have a few chapters written.**

**So anyway, Ferb has won the robot fight, Isabella saved Candace and Stacy, and Phineas has saved Isabella! That's alot, even for me.**

**And now, I only one chapter more chapter to end this story. It'll show how the Fireside Girls have become what they are now, precisely how Isabella got her crush on Phineas, and maybe even a little fast forward. I plan on having alot in the final chapter.**

**Until next time, my friends, ciao.**

**PS: A cookie to anyone who knows what fanfic Ferb was talking about. XD**


	18. A Warm Feeling

Playing with Fireside.

Chapter 18: A Warm Feeling

* * *

**At long last. The final chapter. Sorry guys.**

* * *

The next day...

"Ugh...my head." Candace says to herself. "What did I do last night?"

After waking up and focusing her eyes, Candace realizes that she's been returned to her bedroom, despite losing consciousness at her brother's school. Obviously, they brought her back home, but she doesn't know exactly what happened the other night. Not wanting to be left in the dark, she grabs her cellphone, placed on a nearby dresser, and gives someone a call.

_"Hi Candace. I guess you're up?"_ Stacy asks on the other line.

"Stacy, what happened last night? What happened with the Fireside Girls."

_"Well, there's good news and bad news. Good news: Phineas and Ferb stopped them from destroying the school. Bad news: I forgot to take a picture of it alll and you were out cold, so you can't bust anyone sfterall."_

"Oh, SON OF A-"

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Well...this is it." Isabella says to herself. "It's time to put an end to this."

Ready to bring an end to troop 46231 of the Fireside Girls, she walks into the troop's lodge, where she see that the rest of her troop have shown up as they were told. For the first time in quite a long time, they're seeing Isabella out of uniform. Instead of the usual Fireside Girl uniform, she's wearing a pink dress with a white undershirt. For her to be wearing her casual outfit would have to mean that this is a serious situation.

"Thanks for coming girls. I'm sorry that things are going to end like this." She says in a sad tone. "I guess we need to talk now."

"We already talked about it."

An unexpected shout out, said by someone who Isabella didn't expect to see come to the meeting. Standing right behind Isabella is none other then her old friend, Gretchen. Not only that, but Phineas and Ferb are with her too.

"Izzy, do you remember the reason why you and I joined the Fireside Girls in the first place?" Gretchen asks. "We did liked the idea of making new friends learn different skills, then earn the right patches. That's all I really wanted. Wasn't it what you wanted?"

"Well...yeah, now that you said."

"That's what all the girls wanted originally." Phineas says. "You girls didn't join to become crooks, you all joined to become Fireside Girls. Isn't that right."

All of the other girls then began to nod their heads with a guilty frown on their faces. This includes Adyson, who was leading the attack on the school the other night.

"With some help from Phineas and Ferb, we've all decided that we should try and do what any other Fireside troop does." Gretchen says. "But we can't do it without a fearless leader."

"W...wow." Isabella says in shock. "You girls still want me to lead?"

"Oh, you better lead." Adyson says. "After all the time these guys spent convincing me to side with them, you'll have no idea how ticked I'll be if you don't stay."

Isabella is very surprised, yet impressed by how the girls are acting. The other day, they were making plans to cause terror to Danville, but now they're willing to try a new approach. Being touched by the new light that's shining down on them all...

"Girls, from this moment on, the cruel and thieving Fireside Girls are no more, and in their place, a troop that be as helpful as possible to the world! In fact, our first act is to return as much of the money we've stolen over the years back to the our school mates, and the money we've gotten from Phineas and Ferb will go to a well needed charity! What do you all say to that?"

"Can we keep the hidden hottub?" Milly asks.

Having to think about that for a moment, remembering about the hottub they still have hidden under the floors..."Oh, alright."

Now excitied about their new future, and keeping the old hottub, the girls all cheer in union as they come to the agreement. From this moment on, nothing but good things are to be expected by the Fireside Girls.

While the Fireside Girls, Phineas gets Isabella's attention, luring her to come outside of the lodge, leaving Ferb and Gretchen inside to celebrate.

"What's wrong?" Isabella asks.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really proud of you." Phineas says. "I said that I would be your friend, and you trusted me."

"Yeah, I did. It just took me awhile to realize that you really meant it, even when I first tried to call off the attack last night. Do you...do you still..."

"It was hard on me to know that you were willing to destroy the school, I admit. But, I'm willing to completely overlook it by the fact youcame to your senses. I garuntee that you'll be much happier now."

"Well, I think I'm already happier now." Isabella says with a smile.

"OH! I just remembered!" Phineas says as he pulls out something from his pocket. "I got you this."

"A present?"

After giving a little box to her, Isabella opens up the gift. Inside of it is something small, but eye glittering. A pink bow. One that happens to match the dress Isabella is wearing.

"You see, Gretchen told me that your favourite colour is pink, so I figured you would like it."

"Phineas! It's...it's perfect!"

"Here. Let me help you with it."

Taking the bow out of the box and letting Isabella lean over, Phineas ties the bow up into her hair. The bow matches her dress perfectly, and is places perfectly on her head.

"How do I look?"

"Looks cute on you. A cute bow for a cute girl."

First he's given her forgiveness, and now he's giving her a pretty bow. Two things Isabella has been given by Phineas that she feels she doesn't desearve. The things he has done for her has brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh...Phineas..." She says, now officially crying.

Although she's crying with joy, Phineas doesn't like to see people cry. So, to counter this sight, he does something that should actually bring even more tears. Without warning, he walks in and gives Isabella a big hug, with both arms wrapped around her. However, this does actually manages to stop her crying, and replaces it with a blush on her cheeks. While her tears made her feel cold, this new feeling is making her feel warm.

"Come on. Let's go back inside to celebrate."

Ending the hug, Phineas goes back inside the lodge, expecting Isabella to follow him back inside. She doesn't right away though, as she's still comprehanding what just happened. She is, however, still happy, but not from being given the bow. She's happy from the hug, which although is over, is still making her feel very warm inside. It's a feeling she wants to hang on to, and she knows that to keep it, she's going to need to keep Phineas.

* * *

**And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. The last chapter of Playing With Fireside. Not my best work, but I still wrote it with great pride.**

**I was originally gonna add a two year timeskip in here, but since you know how everything happens in that timeline, plus the fact that I feel that the way I ended it here was perfect, I decided not to.**

**To summerize, The Fireside Girls stopped being bullies, Stacy would no longer be horrified by them, and of course, Isabella falls in love. I sure hope you all enjoyed this story.**

**Now off topic: If any of you are bronies, I've already started on my MLP:FIM story. Just throwing that out there.**

**I hope to come back to writing PnF stories in the future, but I've still been drawing PaF stuff on deviantart. Keep an eye out for my name there.**

**Until next time, ciao.**


End file.
